


Bleached Rwbys

by jboy44



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga), Bleach, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Just after the Quincy king had Fallen Ichigo is given an offer , as the world changes. Meanwhile with all of Remnant now dead the god of darkness offers team Rwby mercy. Now thrown the world of the super natural Team Rwby must adapt and survive the chaos of this world, post Blood war. the living world, and the after lives forever changed by this day.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Tia Harribel/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

On the now lifeless remnant the god of darkness walked before he summoned before him Team rwby who gasped back in their season one outfits and states as he said, "you have my mercy!"

the girls jumped as he said, "I looked at it My brother yelled out be for reviving ozma and he did the same thing many many times!"

the girls nodded agreeing with it as the god spoke," so I offer you mercy! My children! Forsake my brother and give praise on to me and mercy shall be given!"

Weiss bowed and lowered her head, "it was your brothers idea to make Salem unkillable we lost everything thanks to that! Your brother is an idiot so you are the much wiser god!"

Blake followed suit, "well it's a little odd for me as my kind came about after the first end but if you didn't reset the planet I won't have been born so I thank you for my life and my people's lives!" she said trying to work up a praise!

yang gulped and looked to her restored arm and smiled, "you gave me my arm back thanks for that!" she sounded nervous.

Ruby blinked before she held her chin, "this is hard, Wait I got one! I am back with my sister and friends thanks to you, So thanks for that?" she sounded nervous.

but the god of darkness mimicked a tear whip, "So this is what it's like to be worshipped it feels so good! Ok you get the mercy! I shall restore you to a world were the line between living and dead is dying! Go to earth and enjoy your second chance at life! Do well and I might offer more the same job!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

while the twelve divisions captain was yell about needing to hurry to make the quincy king into a replacement for the soul king because," While there is no anchor anything is possible!"

Ichigo was swinging his restored bankai with his hollow horn smiling at Orihime, "thanks Orihime!" he said red.

Orihime smiled as she said, "it's nothing I also restored our wolf man to a wolf man but I have something else to bring up!"

at with point Tier, and the adult Nelliel walked up Tier bowed a bit holding her hands, "good day Ichigo We come with an offer and a request"

nel flipped her hair, "we want you to be the new king of Los noches!" Ichigo jumped as Tier rolled her eyes.

the blonde sighed, "Well she fast balled it but !" she held her hand out and dropped the remains of the other espada blades, "as you see we have no other choses strongest hollow is our king our leader who maintains some form of order in our land! Normally it would be me or Nel but no! No the surviving hollows and Arrancar sing your praise for killing the king! While you are not always a hollow you are still the strongest hollow and your already our hero So please accept the job!"

Ichigo was stunned before Orihime hugged him something the other two ladies did to his confusion as Orihime said, "in high school I laid out the idea of all the girls in our class falling in love with you not because I was silly but I was being hopeful Ichigo!" she said lovingly.

the man was stunned so Zangetsu was yelling," Orihime is one of those girls… always the shy ones….ACCEPT KING ACCEPT! WHY GO BACK TO WORKING FOR THAT BITCH WHEN YOU CAN HAVE A CROWN A CASTLE! AND THREE QUEENS! ACCEPT YOU DUMB FUCK!"

the orange haired man said, "Ok!" next thing he knew Orihime kissed him, then nell and Teir didn't.

Tier tapped her jaw," No lips so take this!" she said pulling his head to her chest for five seconds before letting go.

in Ichigo's head Zangetsu said, "finally a reward for all that shit man! Well king now literal the old man won't talk to you directly because of shame but he is the most thrilled by this, dirty old man how cliché! Now look out one of the nerds is running looking scared all ways a bad sigh!"

Ichigo broke out of his shock and turned to see a research and development guy panting, "all the living they can see us and hollows now!" he said in horror.

the clown dressed captain said," SEE THIS IS THE SHIT I WARNED YOU THE FUCK ABOUT! WOULD HELP BUT AS YOU CAN SEE I NEED TO REBODY MY DAUGHTER!" he said holding a brain in a jar while hugging it and crying, "My little baby girl!"

In a moment he heard a scream.

Elsewhere in the ruins of the after life Ruby was running holding a steel beam as a staff.

chasing her was a white snake hollow with a bone tipped tail that looked like red scythe blades one pointed up one pointed down as it hissed, "need host! I parasite!"

she jumped and screamed," GRIMM DON'T TALK!" the snake then fired off a bala making her jump, "OR DO THAT!"

her silver eyed flashed and it did nothing as it said," Me hollow! Human become monster when soul not move on! Reaper's mistake need host!" it side slithering with sonido as it jumped on Ruby and seemed to merge into her making her scream as a snake like hollow mask formed on her face.

She screamed using the beam to smash at it as she said," GET OFF GET OFF!" the snake's voice said," no me body now!"

Ichigo then showed up and drew his shorter shikai sword as he stabbed her, "Allow me!" in a moment their was a flash.

Later on in Lash noches Ruby now dressed like Dark Rukia but with her red hood instead of a cape holding a scythe that looked like the hollows tail. The whites of her eyed black the color still silver," so… you're part everything and you gave me a touch of soul reaper turning that hollow into a placebo zanpukto and me into some kind of placebo Arrancar thing!" she said un buttoning her collar to reveal a hollow hole.

Ichigo sighed and said," All we can do the world is in chaos and if what you say is three three other aliens got dropped in the mix!" he sighed falling on to the throne that was once Aizen's as he yelled out, "I AM GOING OT WANT A NEW THRONE THIS ONE SMELLS OF THE ASSHOLE THAT LAST SAT ON IT!"

Meanwhile in London.

in the witch uniform was chizuru who was riding a broombuddy dragon that was red witch kit drawn. Her wand like gun had a pink hart tip white body and pink grip she said firing a Blast form it in pink to get rioters to move away, "Step a said! I should have stayed in japan then I could have helped my friends with hollows but no I transferred and had to fight dragons!"

That is when She noticed Blake passed out and poked her ears seeing them twitch as she bite her lip, "Catgirl in London! Yes!" She said cheering making the Blake cat get up and look for her weapon.

chizuru then put up her witch kit, "oh sorry for the scare love but we's in the middle of a riot… I have picked up the langue great! Anyway name is chizuru I work for the west branch of soul society called wing bind my job is dragon taming hunting and control!" she said pointing to her red ride dragon who roared.

blake blinked and said,"… have I gone crazy!?"

chizuru put her hands on her hips, "that's what I thought but no Love your sane! Ghosts, monsters, grim reapers, humans with magic, and all hybrids between are real! "

She then roared and turned to see what looked like a black dragon with no head, but a flat hollow mask on it and a hollow hole through the tip of it's spiked covered tail as she looked to a scar on the chest," You! You're back!"

the dragon fired a flaming Cero making both women jump as Chizuru drew her witch kit and said," Shield!" the barrier appeared around them, "so you hollowfied and came back for payback Black dragon well Stunball!" she said firing the blast.

the dragon hollow breathed fire Blake ran as chizuru blow on the tip of her gun making the energy spike ring of gatling claw appear around her and fire at the hollow dragon who covered with it's wings using it's iron skin as protection.

but when it uncovered chizuru was gone.

hiding behind some Rumble with the shaking Blake chizuru fired on her and blake screamed but she said," shut up you big baby!"

Blake notice she was now in a matching out fit holding a pure black Witch kit with a white cat face tip as Chizuru said, "you've been drafted you're a witch now So let me be your guide on first part of the job protect the people slay the dragons!"

she pulled out a soul badger and send a message, "we just need to hold it off till help gets here and I texted the one person I know is stronger then a hollow dragon Ichigo hopefully he isn't to busy with his harem or being the hollow king to help his pen pal… gee knew him in person as school mates hated his guts but move half away around the world now we are the best friends life!"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In London Blade was jumping firing the witch kit's standard blast as she drew out what looked like a trumpet like pipe with quickly grow an energy Katana blade.

chizuru Pulled out a spray paint can and sprayed a simple making the hungry shadow spell pop up and tackle the hollow dragon, "learning quickly love Let this hungry shadow hold it off!" She said throwing her pipe to Blake.

the cat girl holstered her witch kit and grabbed the other pipe and she now had two swords and she jumped , before making a clone to push her up a big higher and she landed on the dragon hollow's back, as it fired a point blank Bala on the hungry shadow destroying it.

Blake then growled as she stabbed it's neck with both blades going in and out making it gasp it's neck fell off braking apart in to spiritual particals before the body roared and knocked her off as it stood up on it's hind legs.

Revealing a baboon like mask with red blood tear markings on the stomach screaming as Chizuru said," Fuck it's a colony creature like that hollow Uryu battled while his powers where fired out!"

the thing got up flying as it's arms fell off becoming large snake like hollows hissing as the wings became the arm and the body altered to give the stomach mask a neck making a wyvern above.

Chizuru blinked as she said, "well shit! I think killing it's dragon part is making it fall apart!" She said jumping back and firing on one snake while spraying a c as she said, "twenty twenty eight greedy curtain!" in a moment ooze shoot up forming a cage that overed in midair around the air born hollow with the words 'choke you' on it.

Blake Blinked as she got up and rolled to avoid a bala fired by a snake," is this real life right now?" She said calling into question her sanity As She left behind multiple clones making the snake swing at them with allowed her to come close and give a scissor slash cutting off the snake's head killing it.

As it dissolved chizuru said," oh yes it is girl!" she said unleashing hungry shadow again with bite the head of a snake, "Now let's focus on the cage I don't have the power level to Finish off the thing in their in one hit and if we just wail on it, it'll crack and it'll be free and I am almost out of magic!"

in a moment A Garganta opened and uryu holding his bow in his quincy army outfit with was ripped he had what looked like a black eye, "I had the cheap shot form my cousin coming!" he said hopping out as ruby followed.

Blake jumped when she noticed the hollow whole as ruby sighed, "I know I died in the first minute here! I am shameful!" she said holding her knees with her scythe, "it's horrible!"

Uryu waved to chizuru as she said," And why couldn't Ichigo answer my call?"

the quincy said, "well let's see now the pure blood quincy remains are attacking his new castle making his first day as hollow king a hard one! And he didn't want the rookie or me to get caught up in it! but he still punched me in my face for playing double agent their with out warning!"

the red head rolled her eyes, "ok then! Well your not as strong as him but care to shoot it with those destroy the soul of hollows arrows!" she said pointing.

in a moment uryu took aim and fired off a massive spirit Arrow that went up and throw the cage making it explode the hollow inside dead, "their hit and dead! Now!" he looked to the Garganta closing, "Mrs Rose I say we take this moment to get you and Blake use to your new powers as the cat girl is now a witch she can learn spells later and Ruby you're an Arrancar at least in function at least need to get a hold off So you fight Chizuru Blake at me!"

chizuru blinked," you want to brawl in the streets of London!" she looked away it was a ghost town, "Right chaos of everyone seeing the supernatural well if it's the end of the world as we know it let's have a little Fun!" she said opening fire with her witch Kit On Ruby making the lady jump, "your lucky my can is out of paint!" She said throwing it away.

Ruby vanished and reappeared through speed for a slash only for chizuru to jump and whistle summoning a small dragon for her to ride like a skate board in the air as she fired below, "Come on you're a hollow use cero!"

Ruby held her weapon like she would if she was firing a shot form crescent Rose and she smiled as she said, "Bala!" and two fired one form each blade she smiled only for them to pass by Chizuru.

the with fired again as she said, "come on aim with the tips!"

the Silver eyed lady ran avoiding before long noticing she was now running in the air she froze and blinked," how…." She was then knocked back by a dive bomb ram!

Making Ruby growl as she vanished form speed and appeared in two place at once almost body slamming chizuru but the witch jumped off her ride.

the two Ruby's hit one vanished and the other fell back as she swung her scythe to the ground when it hit a red and black energy beam fired up!

chizuru called out, "shield!" she said making a shield before her that protected her.

The new hollow woman held out her left hand Free nothing in it and said, "Cero!" firing the blast off as she smiled," I am getting the hang of it!"

Chizuru jumped back falling before her dragon ride came back and she landed on it and said, "yes but I have more magic skill.

Meanwhile Blake was jumping back she tried her clones uryu could fire off multiple arrows of energy hitting all of them and making her jump to avoid with was hard, seeing as one hit her hair and he said, "I could have made that a killing blow if I wanted to lady!"

Blake blinked before he was gone and now above her on a blue platform of energy as he fired off a massive shot.

She jumped back putting up one sword and drawing the witch kit and firing only for him to vanish again and landed a bash to her back with the two spikes of his bow making her scream in pain as she fell over and he said, "he'll heal we have healing magic! See your problem is you are using instinct with out the instructions for that gun!" he said pulling out one of this energy storing handles and summoning it's blade to stab at her making her roll.

Blake was shivering, "is this happening right now!" she said using her own energy blade to hold back Uryu's send strike she was down so she drew her weapon only for a one handed arrow strike to fire knocking it away. She gulped

Ruby came in landing a butt to head strike on uryu as she said, "And this is a little mid battle flirting as your power to make weapons out of air is fucking hot!" "

The Quincy was knocked back landing on his back only for him to glow then ruby glew making her fall dropping her weapon as she scream, "FUCK DID YOU JUST GIVE ME YOUR BACJ INJURY HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT WORK!?"

uryu got up she also had his black eye as he said," I made a deal with the devil knowing for some reason his power to take away doesn't work on me! so when I betrayed and kill him I kept the super power!"

Blake was about to get up but noticed chizuru's witch kit at her forehead," and your not the only one down love! So Ichigo has a harem in their think there is a place for me!"

uryu blinked, "Wait but you're a lesbian!"

the red head holstered her weapon and went to work casting a healing Kido on the girls, "No one is one hundred precent man it's a spectrum beside that he has a group of hot girls one of with is Orihime, and if I want to become a parent I was already going to ask for his help! So why not live out some of my dreams beside him I mean honestly think about it dude!"

the Quincy nodded and said," that's twisted logic lady! Now come on let's help out here the world may be over but manners don't have to end with it! let's clam donw the masses by showing we are on their side.

Ruby jumped up as she shouldered her scythe, "he speaks the truth and again you seeing anyone?" the quincy shock his head no, and she said, "want to go out some time!" he shock his head yes and Ruby cheered, "YES I HAVE A DATE! Now to find Yang and Weiss."

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

In Las Noches Orihime was in her blood war outfit minus the sleeves and the button have bad become a sideless knee length skirt showing off her uncovered legs she had glowing orange butterfly wings.

she was holding a spear that looked to be made form Tsubaki with a square energy Blade on it she slashed sending off a shock wave that knocked away quincy as she said," could have used this upgrade form in the blood war but never hated something this strong fly!" she said holding her hand out to make her reflector shield to send an enemy arrow back at the senter.

Ichigo had his hollow horn and markings holding his Bankai blade as she said, "thanks for the repair to my bankai Dear!" he said firing a Bala form his horn to his right as he fired off a Getsuga Tenshou to the light!

Tier was in her resurrection firing off water blasts form her weapon into storm of Arrows to block them, "they just won't Quit their king dead and gone yet they still fight for him! You have to respect that at least!"

Nel was like wise in resurrection firing off a cero into the horde, "they killed our fraccions they need to all die!" she declared angry as she used her lance to impale on as she turned to stab one that appeared behind her," the quincy war needs to end!"

Rubornn in his resurrection spawning troops as he said , " My loyalty is to the strongest to bring civilization to this land! Ichigo is strongest he is my King! I will stand by him as we make an emperor by his side!" he declared as he fired off a ball of thunder form his weapon into the horde, "the quincy kings Army will die this day! You are with out the power up or special powers he gave you! We are poison to you pure bloods you are fighting for a dead man against an army of poison your stupidity knows no limits! How can our new King be your kin?"

Ichigo blinked as he looked to Orihime who was holding in a chuckle, "…. Don't' bring my report cards in to this! This is war it's no time for grades!"

In a moment Eight Ceros rained down into the horde form above and their stepping out of a Garganta was the Vizards masked up

Shinji lifted his mask to speak, "heard your building a nation in the new world Ichigo so we decide to help our her reaper hollow hybrid Kin! Who knows maybe embracing our hollow sides will give us resurrections like that other guy!"

Hiyori held out her hands and opened the jaws of her mask and fired off three ceros into the quincy hordes, "LESS TALKING THINGS MOST DIE!"

Meanwhile in soul society.

the place was a mess form under ruble Weiss her cloths dirty and ripped climbed out holding her hand as she jumped when she looked down and saw herself.

She ran and jumped into someone as she stepped back as the guy said," so much for resting in peace with this crap Oh Lady you look new bad time to die for you!"

Weiss jumped and backed away the guy rolled his eyes, "new arrivals who weren't born here. This is soul society the after life. I'm dead your dead we're all dead! Even the ones born here are dead as they never had a body!"

the Schnee looked down at the other her and gulped."…. I'm dead!" she fell to her knees crying about it not being far she was to young!

that is when she jumped as some one pulled out a knife on her and she said, "wait what is that going to do!"

the knife holder said," die again and your soul gets recycled into the weapons the reapers use lady!" the Schnee jumped as she didn't want to get recycled.

The knife holder said," now aren't you a pretty thing might as well remove those ruined.." before he could finish a cube of energy hit him in the face stomach and between the legs.

Weiss turned as their stood Kukaku Shiba as she said, "back off creep Come with me lady I am Kukaku Shiba head of the Shiba clan who heads this the Rukogai district and I will keep it safe!"

not sure what else to do Weiss followed as she asked, "what was that thing you did?"

the lady looked back, "Kido it's magic any soul can do it!" she said as Weiss blinked before asking, "can I learn?"

Kukaku looked back putting her arm on her hip, "let me see now… you're not strong enough for it yet but no one ever asked to learn for me before tell you what I am so flattered I'll give you a month if you are able to cast a Kido spell by then I'll continue teaching you."

that is when a garganta and In a moment the lady drew her blade only for Isshin to step out with a calaveras as he said, "wow wow cousin down girl!"

Kukaku put it away, "why are you with a hollow!?"

the former captain said, "My Son is kind of their king now! He needs help cleaning up the quincy problem though and he came to offer the Shiba family their noble spot back you know what we lost!"

Kukaku held her chin, "tempting offer , in fact I Might take it and come help out but I just agreed to train this newly dead lady!"

Isshin then point to the trooper, "Let the clone trooper watch her! No really this is a clone! This one guy's power is making clones of himself!"

the Shiba lady looked at the Arrancar, "Well I am women enough to admit the original has a nice backside! But I want help repairing my district!"

Isshin then said," it's my kid I am sure he will help! As soon as he can breathe by finishing off this war!"

Meanwhile in the land of the living.

Chad was using his fullbring white gauntlet to smash open a wall of a fallen building revealing the stunned Yang who jumped only for chad to turn around and fire off his energy shot "el Directo" firing off a blast destroy the hollow as he morphed his arm to shield mode.

yang gasped and pointed at it," The fuck up with your arms that's not metal!"

chad made fist," it's called fullbring I can pull energy out of the air to alter matter in this case I turn my arms into weapons now get out of here lady the world is ending all can see the dead and the dead are at even less rest!"

he said as hollows hollows showed up and yang gulped and said, "WAIT THIS THINGS WHERE PEOPLE!"

That is when Arrows showed up and their was Yuzu using a blue energy bow and arrow while riding on raku's lion form, "I found my Mom's old quincy cross and it works for me!" She said happily.

As Karin her twin in the Tinny devil costume slashed a hollow in half with her claws while flying," I am just happy this thing isn't locked to the mod soul girl!"

Don in his Karakura raizer uniform and his flying machine landed, "All who want to get to the safty of the Urahara shop barrier get on!" he said people trusting him to get on the machine.

While Tatsuki used her Raizer suit to fire off fire balls at hollows damaging and getting them to look at her," NOW"

In a moment Keigo ran out screaming Yang blinked the guy in the funny outfit was putting her sister to shame in speed.

he was roping hollows together as he yelled, "NOW KON!"

In a moment Kon in Ichigo's body held the badge summoning the throwing star like fullbring and throwing the weapon slashing the roped hollows heads off before running and jumping ahead to grab his weapon back. " Sorry to disappoint Chad man but Ichigo is busy in Hueco mundo cleaning up the remains of the suicide cultist that make it so everyone sees the dead making living and dead side by side!"

Chad then looked to him," So I have to work with the fake him That's fine your are useful in a fight!"

yang quickly turned on her semblance to try and punch a hollow coming at her but all she did was crack the mask before being knocked away by it's arm.

Yuzu fired and arrow killing the hollow, "that was honestly impressive! Wait DON DROP THE BOX!"

Don did so as he took off with the people looking for safty.

Karin grabbed it and throw it to yang here it opened.

In a moment yang was in the same Anti0hierro armor outfit Yoruichi as another hollow came at her Yang punched it this time shattering the mask and head under it to her shock.

Keigo said, "the armor is meant to brake hollow's armor skin" he said before running, "CAN I GET A WEAPON OR SOMETHING!?"

to be continued.  
  
note a few of the characters personality traits and powers are being taken form games and the novels 


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss was getting changed in the Shiba house, she was now in a white kimono top with cut out shoulders and mini skirt, white high socks and sandals as one of the people who guarded Kukaku said, "A soul that kept all their memories that is super rare, Almost as rare as that other kid who kept all his memories finding his mom, and his mom remembering him!"

Weiss used a white bandage to tie her pony tail, as she looked to them, "Ok let's get this started!"

Meanwhile in the living world.

Yang was smiling as her new outfit allowed her to easily smash through hollow masks as she said," yeah this is cool!"

Keigo was running hollows chasing him in a line Allowed Kon to throw his throwing star full bring to slash all their heads off before it arced and returned to him as he said, "yeah but what's drawing them!"

Yuzu was riding her spirit lion as she fired off, "thought you would know that fake bro!"

Karin slashed one's head off as she hovered and asked, "yeah you and Chad are using fullbring that humans using hollow powers for crying out loud you should be able to sense what's drawing them!"

Tatsuki had her hands on her hips as she said, "yes but it's only a fragment, Kon is a mod soul a man made soul!" Yang froze for a moment upon hearing that as she continued speaking, "Ichigo as a reaper doesn't need his body so Kon is just using it. he is barrowing a body! It's not his!"

Chad used his shield arm to block hollow claws, "and All I can sense is the hollows themselves not what is drawing them.

In a moment what looked like Web bound and slashed the hollows around them and out walked the Arrancar nurse that reattached Yammy's arm Roka who held her arms out, "relax I come in peace!" she sounded nervous as she said, "After my last self-revival soul used to make me in the driver seat changed I am a lot more sane and I am simply here to repay Don for his kindness where is he?"

Chad then punched a hollow's head off, "took people out of here!"

the nurse stomped on the ground, "GOT DAM IT! … well you all hang out with him so I'll just fight with you till he comes back! And I can also answer your question. It's the last of the Quincy army's weapons!"

Yang was blinking as she looked at her and said, "Ok talk lady!"

the Arrancar smiled as she held up her hands, "As we all know the quincy army is all pure bloods who's gene pools are to shallow to handle hollow power making hollows deadly monster made of solid poison for them! they simple planned when they got rid of life and death to draw all the hollows together to kill one hollow with number of arrows! This weapon is one drawing them together, to eat eachother and merge!"

Kon sighed as he said," fuck them! no offense to Ichigo or the Twins! Sense they have quincy blood in them!"

Karin crossed her arms, "None taken our gene pool isn't an inch deep as we aren't pure bloods!"

the blonde was looking green as this talk, "so what the hell now?" she looked up to see the sun setting and a none shattered moon coming up, "Wait this isn't remnant!"

Roka waved a hand, "oh you found one of those aliens the king told me about! Karin, and Yuzu that's your big brother as strongest being with hollow powers we made him our king already has a royal harem too so expect a lot of nieces and nephews you too!"

Yuzu was smiling already some how wearing a super aunt hat Karin looked at her and pointed, "I want one of those!"

yang felt like she need to breath but the ground shock and out came a Menos Gilan appeared as Roka held her mask fragment and called out, "and we have gone form new born, Dance madly Telarana!" In a moment she changed.

her mask fragment replaced by a white fabric mask half, her outfit changed to white tank top white sideless skirt, white stockings black sandals, white sleave like gloves, and four white massive spider legs on her back!

As the hollow fired a cero she called out, "cero doble!" As she opened her mouth sucking down the energy Blast making Everyone's jaws drop as Kon covered the twins eyes, before she spat out the blast now twice as large killing it.

She then coughed holding her throat as she spoke in a pained force, "oh fuck some went up my nose! Cough!" she then coughed up a spot of blood and panted, "I need a moment my power copying ability takes a lot out of me! and it's not as good as the original attack!"

Yang just pointed at her, "…. I don't know much about Don… but I think he is lucky after that display!" she then got chopped on the head by Tatsuki.

the woman in the armor said, "Lady don't go there!"

they then spotted more gillan heading off in the direction with the new born.

Roka held her chin and said," My data on current hollow numbers with has a fifty precent line of error now states Adjuchas are rare while there are no current vastro lorde but with the spiritual power of all those hollows eating and merging with one another has a high chance of making one! With I will explain for the alien Adjuchas are strong enough that giant ones you saw are their slaves!"

yang jumped and Kon said," And the adjuchas are slaves to the lorde! So how about we get the fuck there and slay them before they have that chance!"

they felt a shake Roka then got in a fighting stance, "I think it's to late!" she said watching light pull in the hollows as they were turned in to light, "So this is it then a version of Gonzui for sucking up hollows come on we have to stop it as it's what don would want!"

they then came to the center of it in a creator was a new hollow the power it had was making them all shake.

it had pure white bird like feet complete with backwards knee. A gorilla like torso with white fur and a hollow hole in the stomach the left arm was ape like but had a white lion like claw. The right arm form the elbow down looked to me a massive bone anchor. It had white lizard tail, a white shark fin, with shark mask complete with multiple rows of teeth.

the new hollow roared making everyone cover as it's pressure flared as Roka said," Lorde it is! It's at the right power level!"

the hollow charged in using it's anchor arm to hit Chad who used his shield arm to block but the anchor cracked his shield and sent him flying into a building.

up next Kon who's full bring evolved to the second stage giving him a flame made reaper outfit and sword, but he jumped back with Bringer light as the thing fired a bala form it's fin.

the bullet of power hitting his blade and braking it making him fall on his ass and look at the half a blade he had left, "we're fucked!"

Karin hide behind her sister who kept firing arrows but her shots won't brake it's skin.

Tatsuki throw a fire ball to get it on her and not the twins as she said," We are fucked!"

Keigo was running around but yang said, "Wait I can turn damage in to attack power for me!"

Keigo then start using all his speed to hit at her to try and charge her but Roka pulled her away, "No no no Allow me!" she said holding out a hand, a gun like object forming form her webs and her left eye bleed as she said," it's scaled to my power but Cero Metralleta!"

Yang was then blasted through a building making it fall Keigo then ran quickly digging her out and giving her some meds," here healing kido in a bottle!"

yang got up healed and in a moment she screamed her aura flared as she charged hitting the hollow in the mask making the mask crack form her fist before she was knocked back and out.

Yuzu smiled as she fired and arrow the arrow hitting the mask in a crack making the arrow hit the hollow under it making it scream, "Got you! Now die by Quincy Arrow!" She said the rest of the team touching her back to channel their power to her.

this one lucky shot worked and the hollow broke apart into spiritual dust the day it all changed had finally ended. All the girls new connects to Los noches would allow them to reunite but time need to past.

time to get use to their new world and for this world to get use to the new normal.

to be continued.

for more information on roka and don's adventure together check tv trope or the novels, but if enough reviewers request it we'll do a recap one.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been Weeks the living worlds news was filled with people being released form insane asylum and suing them for false imprisonment on the grounds there claims of seeing ghosts were real.

As were jails on the grounds of the many stories of 'I didn't kill them the ghost did' had been proven true.

the world was changing and a lot of people were losing faith in beliefs.

like one guy who was in his house he was dressed in a white shirt black pajama pants no shoes he sighed looking at his degree in psychology, " I spent years making sane people think they were crazy!" he said sadly.

he looked to the mirror he had black beard green eyes black messy hair he sighed as he looked to a picture of him a woman and a baby as he said, "So much for meeting you again even if I find you, you may not remember me or our daughter!"

he said sadly walking in to a room to check on a six year old girl sleeping in her bed the ghost of a cat at the foot as he sighed, "how long I spent telling Mary My own daughter she was seeing things but no your real. My eyes just didn't work as well as her's or my patience's… Doctor Logon will see you now… I was a quake! Nothing but a quake!" he said sadly naming himself but he heard a yell and went out side to check it out.

he came to a passed out woman who could only be described as a grey crema colored humanoid lion with a face some wear in the middle but still cute. Her right ear was missing a part, her right eye had three slashes on it.

she was dressed in grey rag of a top grey rag of a sideless skirt, bandages around her legs form the knee down not covering her toes with bands holding them on around the ankle.

the bandages were on her arms with white rope bands around the bicept and wrist and a collar with a broken chain he rubbed his eyes as he sighed, "there is wolf people!" he said remembering seeing the dog man captain and then commenting," is a cat person really that weird no it's not! but she's hurt come on you have minor medial training."

he said walking over her eye opened the scared eye was blind and he held his hands up, "relax relax I am a medic who is pretty much sickened by what my job made me do so I quit! I'm dr Logan "

The lioness looked at him and weakly said, "then you can be trusted if you turned your back on your kind… Safa that is my name!" she said passing out her right arm sparking green like it was changing with fullbring.

the doctor looked at her, "your stable no openings in the skin!" he said picking her up, "come on I am going to do some good with that degree for once!"

But meanwhile in Las noches.

Team Rwby were gathered in the sand behind the castle.

Ruby smiled as she held her scythe, "And where we are team Rwby together and for a training fight!" she said smiling as she vanished with sonido boosted by her semblance allowing her to appear before Weiss and yang to slash.

yang blocked it by using the back of her armored wrist with a smirk

Weiss held her hands out summoning a kido barrier as she reached for her back to draw a Copy of Kukaku Shiba's sword as she smiled, "Nice try!" ye lord mask pof blood and flesh all creation flutter of wings ye who bears the name of man inferno and pandemonium the sea barrier of surges hado 31 shakkaho!" She said holding out a hand to release flames.

her ruby vanished but she saw a chance and summoned glyphs around the flames she created to spawn a firer Gillian mask that fired off a cero for her as she said, "who needs dust when oyu have kido! Cero!"

Ruby was running as she said," HAY I AM THE HOLLOW THAT'S MY SHIT!" she said pointing with her blade to fire off a bala shot form both blades.

Blake jumped holding the pipe with one hand and the spray can bottle with another and she quickly summoned the hungry shadow that flow At yang.

Yang jumped and used her Armor with now covered her hands she had an open palm as she said Shunko!" glowing with the kido as her semblance flared on top as she landed a Tessho strike to the beams head killing it.

Blake drew her witch kid putting up the spray paint as she fired a beam blast that Knocked yang back, "Some one has been studying Hakuda!"

yang smiled as she jumped up into the air standing on it as she said, "of course I did it's the art of kick ass!"

Ruby smiled striking the sand to use her rift attack making the red black spiral of energy scream right at and hit her sister, "Don't for get about your little hollow sister!"

Weiss held out her hands and called out "hado four byakurai!" she said firing off a stream of lighting form her hand between her three team mates as she smiled summoning glyphs making three gillian masks pop out and fire ceros Metralleta!" she said as the three lighting made hollows fired off shots with the fire one at them!

Ruby was avoiding them and smirked as a Cero came at her and she opened her mouth and sucked it down Making yang's eyes widen the shock made her stumble so she was hit and knocked away.

in a moment Ruby spat the cero back now bigger "Cero doble! The color went form pale blue to dark red. the busted Cero shattered two of the mask leaving only two.

blake jumped up and called out, "black fang!" in a moment a white broombuggy dragon with black teeth showed up and she jumped on riding it as she fired off shots at Weiss" Absolute dragon shatter!" the power blast hit and smashed another hollow mask leaving only one!

a moment later Ruby appeared with Gemelos sonido she appeared before both her team mates still standing and went in for slashes. Blake used the pipe's energyblade to block the scythe swing.

Weiss used her own sword as she had her last hollow mask fire a cero here way but her ruby vanished so she was knocked out by her own cero.

Ruby jumped back standing on air, "I have got to thank Roka next time I see her and Don she was a great teacher!"

It was down to Blake and Ruby and the Arrancar smirked as she swung her scythe sending off a shock wave as she vanished appearing in two place on the ground firing off her rift attack in both placed.

Blake only had one direction to go to avoid being hit the Left where she saw the red scythe blade at her neck, "that's right I can do two clones now! So I win! Yeah! Best warrior woman on my team!"

Weiss got up dusting sand off her, "please yang would have won if your cero doble didn't shock her! With by the way that move just doesn't look right! I mean I combined Kido to replace dust and summon slain hollows to recreated and espada's attack!"

Blake point down and said," I am riding a dragon! your arguments are invalid!" She said monotoned.

yang got up dusting herself off as she yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LEARN THAT!"

Ruby then appeared before her big sister and said," No one sees it coming! No one!"

in a moment one of the clone troopers appeared and said, "ladies the king wish to speak to you four! Who he took in as you have nowhere else to go!"

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

In Dr Logan's house.

Roka was using a scanner with team rwby behind her. Blake was watching the hollow nurse scan the bed resting anthro lioness Safa as she said, "Why does she feel like me! why does she feel like me!" she repeated seeming panicked.

the hollow nurse rolled her eyes, "Simple she is manufactured much like I was! I can see DNA fragments form you Chad, and Lion all making one complete franken strain she is even generating hollow spiritual pressure similar to chad! It's impressive but sloppy. I think we are looking at mad scientist."

Ruby looked at the lioness sleeping, "so… she has hollow is that why we were called in not the soul reapers?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "We came because Ichigo has more important things like getting more Arrancars made so yes!" she said holding out a hand to use a healing Kido on the lioness making her get up fine.

Yang smiled and asked. , "Ok Lady you can talk Logan told us so what's new kitty cat!?"

Safa looked to her right and in a moment it made a fullbring shield similar to chad's shield mode fullbring but with out the shoulder point leaving it with out a ranged attack, and it looked longer like it stretched the arm out longer. The black scale like patched remained. But red had been replaced with white and Roka nodded, "I was called the master work. Unlike the others I had a perfect human mind I understood what was going on!" she said as she ripped the collar off with the fullbring arm.

Making everyone jump as she dropped her fullbring and told her story.

Flashback.

In a lab Safa was being forced to use her fullbring against a rampaging male Panther with a sloppy green energy black made by a white scale like glove on it's arm only in a loincloth

the lioness blocked the strikes not wanting to fight as a human behind her said, "Still no word on why she was the big success! But doesn't matter the bringers DNA shows it's genetic biological and explainable not magic, and if it is basically the same as hollow let's cut a few of them open to see how it works and we'll understand hollows as well!"

a female human said, "we can't do that yet! Look at safa She is the only one with a solid fullbring! The others are all energy!"

the blade owning bringer Beast slashed sending out a shock wave only for the cat girl to jump clip landing behind him and hitting him in the back of the head with a shield bash.

Later on Safa was pulling the chain she was a clever girl like they always called her but She was smarter then they knew she knew she was being watched and kept quite she understood there words perfectly and figured she could speak but she need freedom. They where going to cut her open!"

she turned on her fullbring to try and bash the chain holding her in her cell She figured if she could brake the chain she could pick the lock with a claw and get out.

but then one of the men walked by and he had keys and she growled and gave it a punch charged with energy making the shield get a green outline that broke the chain as she called out, "BREAK!"

the human behind her jump, "SHE SPOKE SHE CAN SPEAK!" In a moment his key fell out of his pocket and She dove grabbing them and opening the lock coming out growling as she used her normal hand to grab him by the throat, "Cut me open will you?"

the man gulped, "you're holding a conversation!" he sounded worried! And he was throw to a wall he was injured but alive as she ran smashing a door as she ran alarms sounded, "I will be free!" she said taking off at high speed through bringer light on all fours roaring.

Jumping like a feral animal along the way using the digital key ring to open more cells, they called them bringer beast and that seemed fair, but not here she wasn't feral she had a human mind in the body they made for her! While the others seemed fine to fight for food she wasn't.

She hoped freedom would snap them into thinking like her but it was for not!"

End flash back.

Safa sighed, "and I was wrong the ones I freed slain our the creators they could get there claws on and ran off, I unleashed savages I figured there had to be at least one more with a heart and mind but I was wrong!" she sounded sad and even cried.

Roka finished writing that down, "ok I'm going back to report so I can make my date with don see you!" she said opening a portal and leaving.

Moments later the sounds of a little girl was heard as Logan team rwby and Safa ran out.

to see a snow leopard anthro in a lion cloth roaring in his hand was an energy blade he was about to swing it down on.

The six year old girl with blonde her and bright blue eyes in a yellow shirt and red overalls was just playing with her ghost cat when this thing came and in a moment Safa jumped out shield arm out blocking it with a roar as she said, "Get to your father!"

In a moment the little girl took off at speed a little girl shouldn't be able to run at with a green glowing energy train and she jumped into her dad's arms crying his eyes widened, as Yang said, "That's bringer like I know it form all my sparing dates with Chad Blake, Fullbringer and a cat, and one of it's ones this house was a hot spot for them!"

The girl was crying in her fathers arms, as team rwby headed out.

the snow leopard roared stabbing the ground making Ice spikes come up making Weiss make an energy barrier, "Well that makes sense!"

Ruby swung her weapon down to fire off her rift attack only for the bringer beast to jump up avoiding it by standing on a bringer light plate form.

it then came rocketing down At yang only for her to throw a left hook her armored fist blocking the energy blade strike but her armor then froze.

the beast jumped back roaring as the armor shattered with the ice.

Blake drew her pipe summoning an energy Blade to swing and clash with the bringer beast her blade was energy nothing to freeze.

Safa then charged in shield arm out before her ramming him down and in to a tree She stood there, "Come on run or stop!"

the beast roared coming out at them! again forcing Ruby to appear in one place slashing her scythe as the beast blocked one blade a second ruby came and cut it's head off. As it fell over the soul came out roaring but Ruby opened her mouth sucking the soul down into her mouth and she swallowed eating it.

yang turned green, "RUBY!?"

the silver eyed lady said, "IT WAS A REFLEX BIG SISTER!"

Safa dropped her bring and throw up holding her stomach while shaking she hated death and killing she was more human than most people as she cried making Logan run to her with Mary.

the white ghost cat then meowed as Mary said, "witty is right thanks for saving me lady!" she said hugging the cat girl no fear an action Safa returned happily.

Weiss then said, "ok sound the alarms savage feral fullbringers and mad men making them warning."

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Kukaku was in a las noches training hall Weiss mimicking her movements, as she said, "So bringer beast are what your calling them!?"

the Schnee said, "every much so! I know we are planning to look for menos to become Arrancars if they past the muster but Still I am more worried with the best and the lab! Safa can't remember the location of the lab so we have to search!"

Elsewhere

in the lab one of the scientist, "All this work to figure out hollow abilities and transformation and explain away magic wasted! We'll need to wait before working on reapers!"

Another had a key and was turning it into a slot as she said, "all we can do is collect our notes release the beast to buy us time! And wait in the next lab!"

in monitors cells holding bringer beast were opening the feral fullbringer creatures heading out rampaging little did they know at the door of there lab was Ichigo and Tier.

At the door Tier angrily punched the door open as Ichigo followed her, "finding it was easy with all that spiritual pressure form them! but can I ask why you are so in to it?"

the blonde looked to him, "why simple My king and husband! Chizuru, and Orihime, they are the only ones who may bare an heir thanks to me and nells hollow whole locations, naturally at least but if they can make life in a tank we can take that for Me and nel to become mothers!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "gee great already thinking of that! Orihime just revealed she was pregnant for crying out loud!"

As alarms sounded one of the people in the control room said, "thank goodness half of us made it out, now we don't have much time I'll set the doors to lock forcing the beast there way!"

As that happened and bringer beast came in Tier drew her blade, "we most hold back! They don't want to do this! We will leave them alive and this island as there home! We'll fence it off to keep them in till they either grow a mind or want to trust humans again!"

she said holding back a spiritual energy lance by an anthro jaguar bringer beast with her blade, "I can see the scars under the fur Such sad creatures!"

Ichigo nodded using the smaller one of his Shikai swords to defend find himself and get in close to knock them out with punches, "blut plus iron skin Uryu can teach this quincy shit!"

Meanwhile.

In the city.

Blake was riding on her dragon Black fang looking around, "think part human part animal part me! have to protect everyone! Here is it!" Wait!" she said heading down to an abandoned cat foot factory as she told her dragon to wait out side as she hopped off and opened the door.

She true the pipe beam weapon as she said, "Ok I feel me and Me here! So one of them is here!"

In a moment a bringer beast that looked like a humanoid lion male roaring in a lion cloth holding a full bringer Mace as big as him he swung it as Blake held her pipe out blocking the Swing as she drew the witch Kit and fired!

it hit the lion In the face killing it! she wait for the soul to come out but it didn't instead the body vanished in light and reformed into another one.

She blinked before jumping to avoid it! "how in the world?" She then jumped and stood in the air while jumping again to get behind him and stab him in the back with the energy blade.

Only for the same thing to happen again as she jumped back, "ok your fullbring is more then a mace that's massive! It's some how allowing you to respawn… or is it!" she said jumping back leaving a clone behind watching her clone smash and she smirked.

her clone vanished much like the lion was, She held out the glowing blade of the pipe to see a shadow and she nodded, "ok your physically real! But not so spiritually!"

She said putting up her witch kit and drawing out the symbol to summon the hungry Demon which fly off to attack right at the lion and Blake watched the light again this time seeing a flash form above as the lion reformed and crushed her demon with the mace!

she jumped up to the metal walk way above she saw the flash coming form, "the thing below is a guardian entity! A twist on my semblance!" She then gasped as the lion reformed before her and she gulped Jumping over it to avoid the mace only for it to stop, "you're not going to risk hurting the real thing nice!"

she smiled as she Ran in the door behind her and her eyes widened in the corner was a scared little cub!

She walked over to it sadly putting up her weapons and getting down the little think had to be an human three whimpering in fear shaking like a leaf hiding in the dark dusty rust covered death trap of a building with only what could be described as an imaginary friend to protect it.

Blake shed a tear over it as She got closer the thing shaking in fear but she held out her hand, "smell I'm one of you!"

The cub smelled her it was similar enough for his instincts to go , "mama!" As he head to her on all forms and cuddled her leg happily.

Blake picked up the Cub smiling as she tickled it's tummy making it laugh as the Guardian being outside vanished" poor thing…. I bet your real parents hide you here and became one of the ones killed attacking humans…. I'm not letting anyone hurt you…" she said holding him as she walked out down the stairs to the front door.

kicking it open as she had black fang follow her as she said, "I think I'll call you Ghira after my father!" she kissed his head, "Now let's get you a bath a meal a doctor visit and a blanket!" she said almost motherly as she held the cub!

As she walked along she knew this proved one thing the feral bringer beast were not monsters they were scared animals who simple learned fear of humans thanks to the mistreatment of there makers, they where victims the real monsters were the humans who made and abused them!

She cried over it as she walked to Ichigo's father's house the only doctor she knew of on this planet, that would help her and the cub!

Elsewhere.

In Las noches.

Sajin Komamura was walking to it he had come to thank Orihime for reject the human form and the giving up of his heart restoring him to who he was!

he did not have his coat as he felt he didn't deserve it anymore he gave it all up for vengeance that was pointless as the quincy he battled got back up again making it one giant lose!

He also had news! He opened the door to See chizuru over seeing some of the Calavera installing thrones as she said, "We so need more girls here! Come on to the left different thorn each! We all have a choice for us to try out oh, look the Wolf man!" She adjusted her glasses, "Sorry Orihime is throwing up form morning sickness, Ichigo and tier are going after some mad men who made cat versions of you and abused them, and Nel as out hollow hunting for menos who would be good Arrancars, and we mean Good! So I'm the only leader around sorry."

the wolfman held his hand out as he said, "that is ok I want to give thanks to Orihime for my second chance and to share origins of my kind if you will listen!"

Chizuru sat down on a thorn made to look like a silver throne with white padding on it, "Sure I've been dying to know that!"

the wolfman said, "I beat the answers out of my grandfather with my bankai!. The beast realm is a fragment of the old world! The one before life and death! My people sided with the quincy in wanting to prevent life and death and where punished by being left alone in the world with out death with out there humanity. Our clawing our way back into the new world only restored us half way, and left as we are! To join life and death as eternal life is a punishment when you are in the pain of no new life and spending it in the wrong body."

the red head nodded and said," so your people were just as big of asses as the blood war quincies I can see that after all your grandfather did eat your fucking heart and laugh at your suffering as a dog… also that pet of yours looks like you… any relation?"

the former captain sighed, "possibly! It's not impossible with what the price of the human form regain."

to be continued.


	8. team Jnpr

Kukaku was walking with her hands on her hips smirking as She Spotted Weiss helping Blake take care of the cub Ghira and she smirked," Cute couple!"

Meanwhile in the living world.

in a snow cover mountain yang had a thick coat over her normal outfit as she was brawling beside Chad against a snow leopard bringer beast.

he punched with his shield arm to fire off an "el Directo!"

the bringer beast avoid it by manipulating the snow on the ground into an ice wall! It was shattered into ice dust but the beast was just fine!

As it turned the snow into a bear of swords roaring as it charged forward slashing at Chad Making him block with his shield.

Yang then charged in to hit him with Sand bag beat Only for the beast to Again summoning ice walls form the ground to block each and every punch. But the punches still shattered them like Glass.

Chad then spoke up, "this isn't working we are on it's terms! His fullbring allows him to turn snow into strong ice! Here he has endless ammo!" he said as he caught a an ice blade in his white covered arm and crushed it.

Making the beast jump back and repair his blade by drawing snow into it. As it roared, as it charged forward again.

yang and chad jumped out of the way, "So what We can't hit him here because of the snow last time I check you don't have fire but I do!" she said turning on her semblance! And smirked as she went in for Sandbag beat again this time her fist melted through the ice walls allowing her to hit him in the chest knocking him out as she smiled," Ok we got him Let's die him up in that spiritual energy canceling rope and get him taking care of!"

Meanwhile in the Lab.

Tier was walking through the knocked out bringer beasts smiling as she came to the room she was looking for the lab were they made them happily she touched a tank already seeing a child growing in it as she happily said, "here we are the machines that can make souls! Me and Nel's only hope at being mothers!"

She hugged it as ichigo said, "Really now hugging it? fine we got the machine now what!"

Later on after cleaning out the lab.

Ichigo was standing in the area looking at a spiritual energy net around the island as he said, "We can put the bringer beast in it and let them have it till fear of humans vanishes or till they all get more human like minds form not being treated as animals after all you become what your treated as!"

beside him in the air was Nel who happily said," … this is kind of a cheat and doesn't feel right! We are still treating them like beast putting them in a cage!"

the orange haired man grabbed his head as he heard his sword saying," she got you there king!" " I know but they are attacking humans and with bringer light they can travel by air if anything it's a…. boarder wall….. fuck that's worst!... you know what I didn't make this mess! Humans not wanting to accept the spiritual world did! Point the hate at those assholes messing with shit man wasn't meant to fuck with! I am just a confused freaky guy forced to be a soul reaper, then a hero! And now a fucking King! I have enough shit on my plate with that everyone seeing shit and the four fucking aliens! Point the hate at the people who deserve it got dam it!"

the green haired lady nodded as she said, "Ok fair enough man! Fair enough! I guess now while we get the other bringer beast in We focus on our hollow recruitment drive, While chad starts his new program for fullbringers! So much going on so got dam much!"

Meanwhile in the sands.

A snake like hollows who's snake mask looked like a fancy day of the dead painted skull but for a snake with red scales and red feathers, with a bone point on the end of her tai with had the hole, l was hissing, "you feel it too don't you guys!" the Adjucha said to two others.

the next one looked like a harpy with white talons pink feathers covering the legs form the knee up to the stomach. The stomach had white bone plating with a hole in the stomach with pink feather wings form arms with pink talon hands on the wind.

her mask was a bird skull version of a painted skull with pink hearts around her eye hollows " yes Pyrrha I feel it too! Or I'm not Nora… what ever my last name was Can't remember it anymore! But yeah that freaky new king's power is growing as he learns how to use his hollow powers form two of his brides and his Quincy powers form his cousins he had the chance to be come the strongest freak ever!"

next came out an Adjucha who looked like a green giant sloth with a hollow hole in it's neck, it's head looked like a painted human skull with pink lines as he said, "I know I sense it too guys!"

A voice said, "Gee Ren never though you would be the kind to worry!" they all then said, "Oh look Jaune our leader woke up.

the hollow that stepped out of the cave they where looking at was a vastro lorde. Humanoid grey scales hole in the chest. White plating that gave it the looks of bone thigh gaurds a chest plate shoulder pads that where long. A clawed left gauntlet, a right gauntlet with wide plating making it look like a mini shield was on the back of it.

it had two back spikes and a hollow mask of a war helmet with a horn on the top goat horns on the side, a knights grate plate over his eyes each with a glowing yellow orb showing it had multiple eyes, and what looked like a skull mouth moving under it. "yes I did! I like to sleep the world makes sense in there again!"

he said summoning to his hand what looked like a flame like white energy broad sword to his hand with out the shield as he said, "I didn't have to take a bite out of my friends to keep them form losing there minds and down grading in my dreams! While I continued to evolve in strength and become a lorde of the menos forest!"

Ren adjusted his sharp claws as he said, "and what about those girls that look like Team Rwby there! It has to be them! they may have the memories we are missing to know what happened boss man!"

Jaune held his head with his shield arm as he said, "I don't know Ren! Ruby Feels off, yang feels right, Weiss feels different, As those Blake and been sensing Blake a lot lately! Yang Feels right so she is the only one I believe is honestly or friends!"

Nora then landed and made her hands into a T, " time out there fearless Leader! But incase you forgot Arrancars are on the table! They can help us remove this masks!" she said clawing at hers," to regain our humanity and gain more power! I would very much like To have my face mark even if it's only mostly there leader man!"

Ren clawed at his as he said," I have to agree with Nora I am sick of knuckle walking! And I know Pyrrha misses having limbs!"

the snake curled up, "My back itches and I can't scratch it!" she then smiled as Nora scratched it," Oh that's heaven! No yuri!"

Jaune growled but Ren was quick to point out, "they are looking to make more Arrancars Leader come on you may have gained humanity back to a degree but we can't! our evolution stopped!"

Jaune held his hands out, "Ok ok! We'll go to the recruitment just everyone shut the fuck up about their problems! And if this is a trap like I fear I am eating all three of you so you die by a friends hand not an enemy blade! And at least you'll live on in me as I get away!"

Nora blinked before saying," you are an ass Jaune! A big fucking asshole"

Jaune slashed his blade down making a canyon appear form the swing making the three jump as he said, "who can destroy all of you in a heart beat! So shut the fuck up Nora!"

the brid lady shut the fuck up and nodded.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

In the living world people were helping clean up the bringer beast problem and get them to there cut off island.

One human with Tan skin blonde hair blue eyes wearing a trucker cap white shirt red vest blye jeans and cowboy boots was holding a sword bone like handle what looked like a snake eyes marble shooter between it and the clever like blade he was using to block a panther bring beast's sloppy energy spear strike on top of a truck, "I just want to help my dad with his trucking route but it can't be simple! Ok Sir bring it on!"

but meanwhile in Hueco mundo.

Weiss was traveling through the sands in the menos forest she was blasting the hollows with kido she had came to think as she heard someone say she and Blake made a cute couple! And right now that is all she could think of!

She quickly turned to cast Sai on a hollow about to crush her, She was confused she had been for awhile after giving up her Schnee dust company heir identity and now this!

She was quickly knocked to the ground by a lizard hollow's tail and she would have been eaten if a snake hollows tail hadn't speared it in the head and the snake spoke " Weiss Gee it's me Pyrrha!"

Ren charged out slashing some of the hollows," Small after life isn't it! Guys!"

Nora came flying down shooting a cero point blank at a hollow destroying it, "your Right Renny it's me nora Weiss remember!"

That is when the hollows Ran as Jaune came out but he held out his shield hand, "Cero Lluvia!" he said as his hand fired one massive cero up then broke into multiple smaller ones hitting all the hollows in the area, "Weiss Long time no see!"

The Schnee jumped at the voice," Jaune! You're a lorde! Dam! Should have been nicer to you at beacon! I mean dam it looks good on you dough!"

Nora then held up a wing as she landed, "Are we going to eat wiess!" Weiss jumped she knew Kido but she was no match for a vastro lorde! Jaune then bashed Nora on the head with the back of his biological shield, "No Dumbass! Look at her! She is wearing the Shiba symbol meaning she is with los Noches you know what we are looking to join!"

Weiss nodded as she said," Oh you guys want humanity back!"

Pyrrha hissed as she said, "I have no limbs! Yes I want it back! Rip off my mask now!"

Jaune held out a hand, "guys if it was that easy I would have done it! Las noches May not have that fucking gem stone anymore but they have a hybrid King! Who can make it happen easier! If Weiss was a hybrid she could be able to help us but she's not so she is useless accept in getting us in the door!"

At that point a lady traveling with bringer light passed through them as Jaune said, "wasn't that aura?" the other three nodded Leaving Weiss confused.

Nora then spoke up, "she is a fullbringer leader of a suicide cult looking for Ikomikidomoe! A mighty hollow turned into a sword that can only be grabbed by a hybrid being made by a royal guard as a way to seal the hollow away. Doesn't really sound true but it is the skull guy put guards around it and didn't tell Aizen, till Jaune eat the gaurds and decide the sword wasn't worth the fact that If a none hybrid grabs it there soul is destroyed! May be we should worry about this she is heading the right way!"

As soon as she said it the full bringer turned and summoned a large dragon made of fire to charge!

Weiss quickly pointed and said, "Bakudo sixty one Rikujokoro!" she called out making it seal the dragon as Jaune summoned his energy blade and slashed it destroying it

the lorde then spoke up , "yes we should as a fullbringer is a hollow human hybrid She can grab the fucker! Come on Weiss we need to get that thing , Now Pyrrha you're the weakest"

the snake looked down as Jaune grabbed her by the mask and pulled ripping off the lower jaw, "so let's change that and give us chance this has the highest chance of working. !"

In a moment Pyrrha shivered and glow when it was over her human face was out, her mask minus the jaw sitting on top of her head like a helmet she had on a white tank top white sleeve like gloves a hole in her stomach her lower body was still snake like even keeping the spike tail. And in her hand was what looked like a bamboo spear with a stone head and feathers around it.

Pyrrha's face also had red marks coming form the eyes making it look like blood tears as Jaune said, "this is why I didn't want to do it! she's imperfect but it'll do She's a hybrid now! Come on!"

Weiss nodded scared knowing Jaune was in charge by might alone! As they followed the bringer trail. Easy with the green flashes till they came to a cave system as Jaune used his sword to light the way, "it's below us" he then slashed the ground opening a whole below as he jumped in and continued, "So let's cheat!"

he said repeating it till the five of them were below looking at the sword in the ground black tip broad sword with just bandaged handle.

In a moment Pyrrha reached for it only for a barrier to form around it as the bringer lady showed up, "sorry that zanpukto is mine!" She said summoning a dragon made of earth fire and water!

Jaune slashed the fire dragon in half with a roar, Ren crushed the earth dragon under claw. Nora opened her mouth and dragon the water one.

Pyrrha fired a Bala form her spear while Weiss fired a Kido blast.

the bringer jumped using a bringer light platform smiling only for Weiss to smirk as she summoned her glyphs and hollow mask popped out and fired ceros up at her making her scream!

the attacks hit as she had the dragons bringer light and a barrier going she couldn't pull her intangibility trick this time.

Pyrrha smiled as the full bringers soul fell out of the destroyed body and Ren opened his caws to eat her she turned and grabbed the blade in her hand she shivered, "it doesn't like me! …. You sexist fucker!" she commented to the blade pointing.

Weiss blinked, "yeah Ichigo is having two kids on the way on natural by Orihime one by tube with Tier!"

Jaune then smirked, "then we give the sword as a gift for one of the kids!" he said leading them forward, "come on we have a way in and a how in Pyrrha carry the thing I don't care if it Doesn't like women you're the only one here that can touch the fucker and not explode!"

the red head looked to the blade " don't like it at all!" she said slithering along.

later on at the castle.

Jaune was smiling he was in a standard Arrancar uniform his human form restored only part of his mask was his horns, "see this is why I want a hybrid to rip the masks off!" he said looking at his zanpakuto with looked like his old weapon in sword sword mode

Ren smiled he was like wise looking almost completely human his mask fragment was the jaws the markings still on his face he was same standard outfit. Holding what looked like a weapon shaped like a gun with a blade going done the side making it look like one of his old weapons. " agreed!"

Nora was smiling she was in a copy of Tier's outfit only fragment of her mask was around her left eye she smiled swinging around a hammer that had a bird skull on the back smiling, "yeah!" she said pointing to the hollow hole in her neck, "perfect Arrancars."

Meanwhile in a lab. Tier was setting the sword they got by a tank where a child was growing as she happily touched it, "Come out and see mommy and daddy Soon Hikone!"

to be continued.

the sword fullbring and Hikone are all light novel characters.


	10. Chapter 10

In the human world our full bringer who was on top of a truck was at a bar hat off sighing when Logan walked in.

in a moment the fullbringer grabbed his marble and turned it into his sword and point it at the doctor, "Oh how dare you come in to this bar! It's for people doctors like you called crazy and locked up!"

the doctor had his arms out as he said, "I know Malcom I did wrong as my eyes didn't work as well as yours! That's why I come to this place to try and make admins!" he said handing a card with chads face Ichigo's old hollow mask to him, "there is a group for full bringers like you! it's for help and helping find your place!"

Malcom took the card and said, "Gee a doctor wanting to help his patients instead of just make money! There is hope for humans yet!" he said clearly distancing himself form humanity thanks to his hollow powers, "Now the sigh says hollow entities only so I most kindly ask you to piss off!"

the doctor then left as he said " will do I'll just leave a stack of cards here!" he said putting them on the bar table before he left.

Malcom then sat back at his seat turning his weapon back to a marble as a fullbringer lady said, "oh you have a armored gauntlets for my fullbring little trade?" Malcom held out his hand to hold the ladies as spiritual energy transferred between them.

Meanwhile in Hueco mundo Ichigo was in Bankai his hollow markings and both horns on him his blunt active as he stood on the roof before an army of cloned solider for training he need to be under stress to shine through and right now he was finally using his power sets together on some level!

watching him was Blake who was holding a sleeping Ghira and Weiss walked up to her, "Blake I think it's time to address the rumors about us being a couple!"

Blake looked to her stunned as she said,"… Wait what?" with that a long conversation had started in Las Noches

but little did they know things were about to change in a big way within there own walls.

below in the Lab Tier was Walking to the lab to check on the pod growing her and Ichigo's child but she stopped when she drew a blade sensing something off like a dead friend was walking around.

in a moment a man In a robe jumped out holding a sword blade on a stick with a red ribbon around it and she blocked it and was sent back like the strike came form a Bankai. " you feel like someone I once battled but don't look like it!"

the man screamed, "give me my master back!" She seemed confused by the statement as she for a moment thought of using resurrection but her own child was growing behind her couldn't risk shattering the glass " Ola Azul!" she called out gathering and firing off yellow energy form her blade.

the man flipped avoiding it slashing at the ground opening a whole that one of the queen's of this land jumped down after the intruder.

she charged forward following him as he ran out to a hollow and declared, "New master!" in a moment it seemed to merge with the hollow becoming an imperfect Arrancar She could feel that now the thing she was facing was some how a zanpukto that got up and walked around on it's own!"

the new Arrancar opened it's mouth to fire as it spoke out, "Memories form the blade you killed ME!" it fired a cero!

the queen held her blade out to block the Cero it was espada level strong as she declared, "the weapon of a fallen reaper form the winter war returned for revenge! How strange! But I am one of the queens of this castle, wanting to be a mother soon! I will face you again!"

sense they where outside now she declared "destroy Tiburon!" in a moment she took on her release stated "Cascanda!" she stated summoning the flash flood before her with a sword swing were she slide her blade across her cheek a little to put blood of it.

the imperfect Arrancar jumped into the air like she want to avoid it and she held her weapon out and decalred, "Grand ray cero!" in a moment the compact yellow Cero fired.

Moments later in Mayuri's Lab.

he was with the new young girl Nemu working on scans of the remains of the things weapon they had Sent uryu to deliver." Amazing Nemu do you know what we are looking at?"

the little girl shrugged as Mayuri smiled," simple really form the notes left behind the zanpukto go form mobile entities to swords to be Shinigami weapons! This blades undid this and seek to return to the blade! It most have happened in our short period with out a soul king! Were anything was possible and need gustation time. But the odd part is it seems to be just form the blade not the handle! Like they were some how resurrect kick starting this with barrowed time."

Nemu then said," doesn't matter it's sword based not hollow based so it's our problem! Not Ichigo's!"

the clown looked back rubbing his fake beard, "your being to black and white there Nemu! You forget this thing was dangerously close to his new home! To the pregnant Orihime and child growing in the tank belong to him and Tier this thing could have easily slain both little Kurosaski in the making , plus as a king he can't let an invader go unpunished! Also Arrancar used zanpukto as well! So half of them could very well be hollow related! This is a shared problem!"

unknown to them in a new lab humans were studying fragments of zanpukto to try and explain away there magic by reactivating them to reverse engineer them!"

one of the blade fragments glow before turning into a being roaring in rage with horns on it's head trying to escape the lab.

one of the scientist held his chin, "How?" he asked with his team, "how can a weapon be alive like this! Let along have this state!?

Meanwhile back in Las Noches.

tier was with chizuru in the tank lab and was hitting buttons on the tank as the red haired girl adjusted her glasses, "Really doing this it's early?"

the panicked blonde said," Only a week!" she said as she had under her arm an outfit, "Hikone is almost fully formed and unlike Orihime I can get my child out!"

in a moment the fluid in the tank drained to reveal Hikone falling out as Teir quickly put her outfit on her and said,' I am your mother Tier and you are Hikone Kurosaki!" she said happily.

the girl looked confused unlike her light novel counterpart she had orange hair as most of the DNA was Ichigo's

teir then handed her the hollow turned into a sword to her, "and this is your blade now the red head is your other Mother chizuru, now you have more mommies but only one dad! Who we are off to see to talk about our new problems!"

In the former espada meeting room Hikone smiled as she was sitting on Ichigo in Shikai form's lap quickly becoming a daddy's girl.

Orihime who was pregnant heavily said, "Might I add the fact it has it's owners memories is creepy! It's like it brainwashed that hollow into thinking it was it's owner!"

Nell had her elbows on the table leaning her head on it," yeah to know how to use it! but we have to remember this one was on a mission! Of revenge! As it remembered it's owner's killers face in the war! Everyone who was in the winter war or the blood war is in danger of vengeful sword beasts!"

Chizuru was petting her dragon as she said," I am just pointing this out what if they fuse with humans?"

Ichigo's who was back to Just shikai as one of his horns grow showing his emotions more then his face could, "Ok get me Team Rwby! Uryu and chad! There part human asses are our best way to get involved int this mess! Get them to the human world and working on it! I know soul society has already put the alert out but we need to get a move on! We just got the bringer beast problem solved! Now this!"

little did he know in the human world.

a horned sword beast with wrist claws was slashing at Safa who was blocking the strikes quickly with her shield arm but was pushed back only for Malcom to come in.

his upgrade fullbring giving him white bone like gauntlet gloves to hold his blade and he jumped between them point his blade and called out, "BALA!" he then fired the blast at the sword beast hitting it in the head knocking it back.

he landed to the fullbringer cat lady and asked "Malcom ,you?"

the lioness got ready and declared, "Safa Logan dr logan's new wife! Again my husband is so sorry for not knowing the truth.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

In the human worlds school a group of students were talking

Kyoko sighed, "can't believe Orihime is a harem girl I thought her idea of all of us being in love with Ichigo and sharing him was a joke! But know it was her dream!"

Ryo nodded flipping her hair, "yeah I just thought she was being a ding bat! But girl was poly with dreams of being in a harem! Honestly who would have seen it coming!"

Mahana rolled her eyes, "should we be outside there was a warning of mutant monsters coming!" she said panicked shaking

Michiru shivered as she said," Can't be scarier then our former class made the hollow king! Ichigo! I mean we went to school with a heartless being so powerful the other ones bow to him as there lord and master!" she said reminding them.

At with point the fullbringer Malcom was throw over them and stood on a plat form and looked down, "sorry ladies" he said his full bring now giving him gauntlets that had ribcage like patterns around the wrist up to the elbow and a white glove, " Sword beast are mother fuckers!" he said pointing his sword and firing off a sphere of energy.

his blue Bala like attack flow to hit what looked like a headless three dimensional shadow holding a Katana in the air only to have it blocked by a black energy wall.

Malcom held his blade, "Oh Fuck you a defensive type blade!" he charged making the lady students run back inside the school in fear.

While Kyoko watched remained standing she saw flash of the future something people believed now she saw flashes of this moment as Well as other moments here self standing beside Ichigo as well as Ichigo and his new daughter practicing.

She then heard a voice and summoned a Katana to her hand and jumped Slashing the shadow as it blocked one of Malcom's strikes with it's wall, "it's only one directional it can only block one attack at once and it's running out of power! It'll hit dead and die Soon!"

She declared holding the blade, "A sword beast bound to me I see the future and I will not run for it! My fate is to help with this and take my place as one of the hollow king's brides!" She spoke as she pulled off an air stand to block a side ways sword swing.

with let Malcom land a blow to the chest with his weapon, " and I strike out again!"

Kyoko then glow taking on a new form that looked like a naga in a purple kimono with three wrist claws instead of hands her face remained but her hair was flat long flowing and her eyes covered.

she managed one energized slash with her claws that were blocked by a barrier. The sword beast struggling to keep it up Allowing the fullbringer to fire off another Bala that hit and destroyed the beast leaving a broken sword blade.

Meanwhile.

Ruby was running around the city before finding uryu as she said, "Well I found nothing!" her boyfriend then held out his phone to see Malcom hash tagged about fighting a sword beast, "you need to follow our group and human with spiritual power training program on social media! One was at the school!"

Ruby yelled in rage swinging her scythe around at the statement. He then hit a button, "and with other reported location they seem to be attract to areas high in hollow activity form Hueco mundo to the place Ichigo use to be everyday! This is normal if they are soul reaper zanpakuto. Also been a few gangs of them in soul society with are probably Arrancar blades!"

Ruby then stopped, "can brain bow get to the point!"

uryu rolled his eyes as he hit a button, "it means we can now run a program to predict locations with if it's right there should be one there!" he said pointing to a dumpster.

In a moment what looked like a human sized squid using two Tentacles to stand and the other eight having spear head tips jumped up screaming, "MEMMMMMMMMMMWHAHAHAKAH!"

the rose was stunned as she blocked spear strikes form the tentecles aS Uryu used his bow as a shield to Block with a smirk as he pulled out one of his Seele schnieders as slashed a tentacle off.

the silver eyed warrior looked to him stunned before she fired off a bala form her hand destroying one spear head, and he cut off two with one swing leaving it with five blades, She then vanished.

two Ruby's appeared slashing off Two tendrils completely as they said, "Don't look so smug!" one then vanished as the last one jumped and stood in the air to avoid a strike!

Uryu loaded his spirit blade into his bow and fired hitting it in the head killing it," I am going to be smug!"

Elsewhere on the roof of Las noches.

Hikone was firing a cero form a quincy spirit bow happily as Ichigo with arms crossed avoid them he drew his smaller shikai blade and said, "We got it you can mix and match all your power sets!"

the Girl then combined flash step, Sonido and bringer light to appear behind her dad and land a two legged kick to the back that did nothing he then turned not effect and said, "quit playing and use that sword!"

She blinked in shock drawing it right away Ichigo could feel a spike in power She then swung Ichigo just blocking as she said," come on we need a release Sweetie!" he said sounding fatherly.

Hikone looked to the blade, "Ok I know your name is Ikoikidomoe so jot down there funerals Ikoidiomoe!" she said smiling as the blade glow before and turned into a large lizard like hollow hunched over it had a face like mark but on the nose was the real one eyed bearded mask. It had sharp claws and roared.

the roar created storm force winds but Ichigo remained his blunt turning on to stand though to show it's power he also drew his second sword, "so you're the hollow in the sword."

the thing went to slash and Ichigo had to use his Blut through his sword and add iron skin to hold back the blade as he jumped up summoning one of his horns and holding the smaller blade to his head to fire off "Cero Garganta!" he then fired the Cero hitting and destroying the hollow making it return to a sword in his daughter's hand.

Ichigo put his blades up and his hollow powers vanished, "it made me brake out hollow quincy and both swords so it's powerful but were you controlling it?" she seemed confused.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened a Garganta, "come with daddy!" She smiled as she stepped out into the menos forest.

the hollow king then said, "Ok now Bankai!" he said sliding the smaller blade into the larger blade to take on the form as he said," Now did your let's call it shikai again!"

the happy little girl did as told and the hollow appeared and he said, "Now tell it to fire a cero!"

she then said " Cero!" all it did was roar in there faces making Ichigo have to grab his daughter's let to stop her form flying off, "No you do not control it!" he said firing a Getsuga Tenshou to destroy it, "meaning your release is summon a monster that is just as likely to attack your mothers as the enemy!"

she seemed panicked and dropped the blade but Ichigo picked it up and handed it back to her, "we need to work for that! My own sword Zangetsu didn't want to listen to me either I had to beat it in a fight in my inner world to get it to listen! Let's go see a friend about that!"

Meanwhile.

Weiss was putting Ghira to bed beside Blake smiling as the two were now officially a couple and she couldn't be happier but this was still a war raging in the new world as it got use to the new normal and monsters were coming out.

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

On a tv in a store window Don and roka on tv talking about why they should calm down was playing.

But out side the story window Renji was swinging around his bankai's blade clashing what looked like a gang in grey samurai gear wielding strange swords," Sword beast!" he declared in rage as he had his cowl become a giant skeletal fist to smash one of them, "random gangsters getting bankai power when I had to work so hard for this!"

he then declared "Orochio!" making his blade take on a new form as the tail unfurled the tail knocked down one as his sword cut one of the gangster's heads off.

Don crossed his arms, "Look people this kind of thing has been happening under your nose for years just now you can see it, but deal with it! we are trying our best and if anyone ends up with sword beast powers form having one merge with you try to use it for good!"

Renji blocked an axe blade as his large one crushed the owner of the blade, "this guys aren't listening to you Don man!" he declared Annoyed he had more skill but being merged with sword beasts gave them Bankai level power at it's lowest.

of the gangsters charged with a spear to try and strike Renji the skeletal arm opened it's hand to work as a shield as it jumped and span it's weapon the metal ball on the end landed a hit right on Renji's forehead making him bleed as he stumbled back.

Renji growled as he summoned giant spectral snake jaws to bite the guy in half at the waist as Roka said, "Trust me King Ichigo is doing the best he can he just became the hollow King it takes time!"

the red head wiped his forehead on his sleeve, "yeah he's not the one battling a gang of bankai using street thugs!" he said swinging form the hip to cut another in half but as he died he landed a clever strike to his chest making him bleed, "Rukia is going to kill me if they don't!

Don on the Tv said, "Look lots are going on the soul eaters aren't use to being watched by everyone! We need to get use to the new normal people! And stop blaming Uryu for it! the pure blood Quincy's did this! He isn't a pure blood! He was our spy on there side that stopped it form being worst! Cut the man a brake!"

Renji ducked and noticed some one videoing him on a phone, "REALLY DUDE!" he said using the dial skeletal arm and his blade to block three weapons, "you see this and now it's record! How about you tweet or something to get the Vizards here! You know some useful shit!"

the guy then did that and walked off.

Elsewhere at the Urahara shop.

Ichigo was inside outside Isshin in uniform was throwing around and catching Hikone declaring her the first of many lovely grand babies.

At the test Tessai rubbed his mustache, "I'm sorry but the master and lady died in the blood war Ichigo! It's me Jinta and Ururu now!"

the orange haired guy, "Doesn't matter I need a bankai dummy!"

the other guy said," We only have one and the master did not leave instructions for them so it is going to coast you King boy!"

In a moment Ichigo said," Bankai!" but his hollow markings hole and horns appeared making his power storm around his as he pointed with his blade.

the other guy had his hands up, "Just kidding man!" he said nervous form the power storming outside the shop, "you can have man! Just have Orihime reject it's one use when she can! So we can keep using it!"

Ichigo smiled as he called out, "Hikone stop playing with grandpa we got the stuff!" he said as he went back to his normal shikai.

She then ran in as the guy head out back to bring out the Dummy.

out back Isshin said, "Ok now Sweetie just stab your sword into the dummy and that will bring it out to make this easier!"

she then did that making the large hollow come out and it roared, "I WILL NOT GIVE MY POWER TO A MASTER WHO CAN'T BEAT ME!"

Isshin was about to draw but Ichigo stopped him as Hikone smiled and said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" she declared firing off the attack before using all her speed moves together to appear behind and do it again.

Rapidly some times appearing in multiple place at once using speed to keep the massive hollow on it's toes and force it to block.

Isshin smiled as he put his blade up, "I am so proud of my grand daughter only a few days old and already dangerous!"

Ichigo nodded as he said, "yeah I know!... I love you dad!" he said putting a hand on his dad's shoulder.

Elsewhere.

Jaune Pyrrha, Ren and Nora on a mountain, they were facing a mountain lion bringer beast. It was female dressed in bandage top, Ripped soul reaper pants roaring.

In her hands was a sword solid but glowing Green the feel clearly said it all she was merged with a sword beast as she charged in swinging a blade sending out an energy arc.

That made the four Arrancars jump up, Pyrrha stood in air, "I don't have a resurrection I'm too imperfect!"

Jaune held his blade as he said, "then let us! Strike them down Caballero De la Muerte!" he said smirking as in flash he took on his resurrection, it looked like his hollow form but with smaller hollow hole, and the face under the helmet of the mask was his human face. His zanpakuto took the place of his energy blade.

he smirked happily as he swung only for the beast woman to hold it back with her blade and open her mouth to fire a bala shot making him use his shield arm to block as he jumped back, "She can survive my swing powerful Lady ain't she! Too bad she has to much fear of humans to play nice!"

Nora smiled as she held up her hammer, "My turn! Strike Trueno!" in a moment she changed her pants became shorts showing her birth claws returned, her top was now a backless tank top allowing her new pink wings to flap.

her hammer remained but now it looked like it was made of two massive fused human skulls, her mask was now a pair of googles she had cracked heart marks on her checks.

She took to the air and summoned a ball of energy that she hit with joy making it spark with lighting, "Bala eletro!" the lighting charged bala hit the brigner beast dead on but she roared only being a little shocked and burned still functional.

Ren said," Ok enough!" he called out while spinning his weapon, "strike Perezoso marcial!" he declared entering his resurrection.

in it he was in a black and white version of his volume one outfit his fingers larger each ending in a claw that looked like his blade, his mask completely returned as he held out all ten of his fingers, "Cero Metralleta!" he said as a Cero firmed form one of his claws then the next rapidly firing off one cero after another like a gatling Gun hitting the bringer beast merged with a sword beast.

the female roared in rage saying," DEATH TO HUMANS!" as she span her blade blocking the strikes.

Pyrrha then appeared behind her and stabbed her as Ren stopped firing and the bringer beast fell over form the back stab, "does anyone here look human lady!?"

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Mizuiro was running for his life behind him was a green oni like Sword beast with claws no matter how hard he ran the thing at walking speed kept up with him. He was panicked, unlike all his friends he didn't have any super powers. He didn't even have enough power to get a power boosting suit! He was helpless! " HELP HELP!" no one reacted they just moved out of the monster's way screaming. " YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

He then took a dive down an Ally way and walked past a mirror wall jumping at what he saw in the mirror in stead of him running it was a sword beast in a black body suit whate chest plate of armor black boots a red sash belt black gloves and on the face was a red mask that just had eyes, with a massive amount of white hair!

he held his head before noticing his hands, "I AM ONE OF THEM HOW!" he screamed running looking to his side to see a Katana, at his side with he drew and throw at the other one killing it!

the blade then appeared back at his side as he ran, "NEED HELP! NEED HELP! FORM SOMEONE HWO ISN'T GOING TO RUN FORM ME!" he said people running form him!

Keigo in his combat outfit appeared using his enchanced speed to land a two legged kick to Mizuiro who was screaming, "it's me!" or at least he thought as he had no mouth it was just a scream or some unknown sound!

but he won't know that till he quickly flash stepped away upon getting up to try and avoid his friend only to come to a tv showing the fight and how he wasn't talking just making animal sounds and he held his head watching the shop window as he saw Keigo coming up again hitting him with a left hook of a kick as he said," for Mizuiro you put him in the hospital!"

the sword beasts eyes widened as he went through a wall trying to hold his hands out but he still couldn't speak he ran trying to use his sword to write something but the kanji weren't read able making him jump to a roof in panic!

he screamed as he soon came to a construction site and ducked in hiding in a tube till Keigo was passed were he stayed Crying no idea how he got in to this!

Later on our sword beast was looking into a window of a hospital to see him! Making his eyes widened.

As Orihime who was pregnant was trying to reject it," it's not my baby changing my powers it's like his soul isn't in side his body! May be the sword beast that attacked him took!... wait that would mean if the sword beast dies so will he!"

the sword beast nodded as he banged on the window pointing as Orihime held out his hand," oh so you want to give it back!?"

he shock his head yes! Orihime blinked and said, "then why not just merge you're a sword beast you can do that!"

the sword beast face palmed and screamed about being an idiot as he cut the window open and jumped into his own body making him wake up, "I WAS IN CONTROL OF THE SWORD BEAST MY BEST FRIEND TRIED OT KILL ME!"

he said in his hand the katana as he let it go ,"go away!" the blade returned to his hand making him panic!

Orihime held her chin, "I guess it's power was teleport back to owner!"

the human remembered how it appeared back in it's sheave when he throw it at the sword beast chasing him he held his head," How did I even end up like that!" he said getting up as he was stopped," no no you don't get to run away you got bankai level power now you need to use it! you're coming with me!" she said grabbing him by the ear.

she screamed, "ouch ouch ouch! Mother instinct kicking in early Dam it!"

Elsewhere in the shop's training ground Ichigo and Isshin were playing go fish while watching Hikone fight her hollow zanpakuto spirit.

she was being knocked just inches before them before growling and charging out again as Ichigo said, "that's probably my DNA at work!"

the grand father said, "yes it is son! Oh look she summoned a full bring sword like you had for awhile!"

he said watching the grand daughter fire off a Getsuga Tenshou form the sloppy weapon only for the hollow to knock it away and go in to slash her, but she drew her sword then and gave a slash cutting off the arm!

the hollow then vanished into the blade as she landed, "Wait !" she looked at it, "because I beat an arm I can control that!? Orbit the stars Ikomikidomoe!" the blade then became a massive hollow arm and she smiled as the arm fired upwards a massive cero as she said, "Cero Garganta just like daddy!" She smiled as she sealed it jumping, "got the hang of shikai yes! Yes!"

Ichigo then moved forward collecting the dummy as he said," Now let's go home so your mother Orihime can reject it's use so it's good then have Roka study it to make more! As you still have to get the full power over that hollow to get what ever passes for your bankai!"

Elsewhere.

Weiss was walking down a dark hall way as a large image of her father appeared, "you disgrace the last Schnee and you end it by being a lesbian with a dirty animal! For shame upon your soul!" she screamed at a giant version of her dad!

he then faded for a large ghostly image of winter to say, "all that power on you is useless! We are dead and gone! We don't even make it to your after life! What's the point in even fighting for another world's restored order!"

up next she was gone and replaced by Whitely and said," you where smart enough to know you won't be able to be Ceo of the dust company father won't allow a faunus lover to have it! I'm not judging you for that sister! Nor am I judging you for strength after all if I had some of that I won't be dead dead now would i?"

he vanished and next was just an image of her mom passed out drunk and Weiss blinked," THE FUCK IS THIS NIGHTMARE!"

She then woke up panting Blake next to her was rubbing her eyes, "go back to sleep honey!" they then heard crying, "never mind Ghira needs changing!"

Weiss got up to do that saying, "you go back to sleep I'm done with it for today!" she then went off to change her and Blake's son's diaper with made her free when she made it to the crib as she had to wonder how the hell did she end up here this fast?

the next day Kyoko was smiling on Ichigo's arm as they watched humans who sighed up to use there new sword beast powers for good down below training against the Arrancar clone soldiers " the army grows!"

Sajin then walked up bowing, "hate to interrupt the time with the new queen but we have a problem!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Stop bowing please man!" he was getting sick of it!

the werewolf got up and said, "I tried to teach my clan better sure having yang and chad helped as did Ruby but uryu showed up and my clan was enraged as we are like this for backing Quincy"

the woman then said," and now Uryu is letting them hurt him to prove he is not one of them! and they will only two business with the King who has the blood but does not draw a bow!"

he nodded and Ichigo said, "We still have bringerbeast and sword beast… well let' get it over with!"

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

In a cave in soul society Ichigo was walking with Sajin and Byakuya as Ichigo shouldered his smaller shikai blade, "why are you here again Byakuya?"

the captain sighed, "as leader of the hollows you are not allowed in soul society unescorted , Sajin is a rouge now so same! You need a reaper still allied here to walk with you and I am the only one who wanted to do it!" he said coldly.

Ichigo's left eye twitched, "… that is so fucking stupid!" he declared getting the other two to nod in agreement.

the captain sighed as he said, " yes but the central run the show, I use to have hope that if they crossed a line the king would have stepped in but now I know the king is just a code name for the corpse turned pin that holds this shit show together! There is no one to stop them!"

Ichigo sighed, "yeah some humans are even calling this heaven and the new corpse pin god! Fools! Some times I wish I could go back to thinking that way!"

the wolf man nodded as he said, " I know! I know we all agree!"

Byakuya nodded as he said, "As we are away form the city's in this forest we are coming to it is safe to speak, with Lisa, and Rukia now captains to replace our loses we are currently thinking of over throwing the central!"

the other two's eyes widen, at the statement. He then continued, "they aren't wanting to add things, now as you know hollows that are purified end up here with no memory. And as ghost can now be reported for us to go move them over before they hollowfied almost everyone arriving now has memory! The central won't add in things like internet social media or DNA tests. All things that would allow people to find family again when arriving!"

Sajin nodded as he said," so you wish to make it a true heaven were one can reunite by updating this branch!" he nodded.

Ichigo blinked," you are talking civil war where we still have bringer beast and now sword beast running around man!" he said drawing his other blade as they came to a cave.

Byakuya nodded," and the mad men who made the bringer beast I know but it's coming to a head and you have always been our secret weapon Ichigo!"

that is when the wolf clan elder came up looking at them, "you dare bring outsiders!"

Sajin point at his grandfather, "look at me grandfather I stand restored to the way I was before I hand over my heart with a new one! Thanks to human hands!" he said holding his heart! " times have change while most are not ready for us,that day will never come unless we work for it along side the human!"

the grandfather roared and went to smash only for Ichigo to jump out using iron spin a blunt and the back of his sword he held back the paw, "My name is Ichigo I am King of las Noches !"

The were wolf elder backed away, "you will understand if an old timer doesn't bow you majesty!" he sounded sarcastically

Ichigo on the other hand said," Why yes I do! Your back is probably bad I won't want another leader to be pained to show respect!" his tone was polite showing he honestly meant it!

the former captain and current captain smiled as the sounds of werewolves whispering could be heard form how nice the other guy was being after being attacked.

the elder roared in rage but Ichigo remained calm, "Sir, if you are trying to scare me it will not work.

the wolf man elder roared as he went to slash at him like an animal but Ichigo put up his blades and took the hits iron skin and blunt protecting him form the claws, "so this is how you greet another leader here to talk about being allies? You just roar like an animal and attack! I believe your age is messing with your mind and there by ability to lead no disrespect!"

Sajin whispered as he saw wolfmen heading there way to here form him and Byakuya ," this is working better then I thought"

the captain whispered," that's because Ichigo knows how to hit ones' button!"

The wolf man roared as he declared," DRAW YOUR BLADE AND FIGHT ME!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pulled out something and summoned what looked like a massive two blades forming a bow as he said," Now I need to work on other powers! So I will draw a bow!" he said using it block a claw strike as a double blade sword would!

Ichigo kept blocking the strikes before firing off a bala shot form the bow that fly right past the old wolfman's head. " that is a warning shot sir if you keep attacking me I will be forced to fight you!"

the oldman kept slashing at him as he sighed, "this isn't fight this is just a old man throwing a fit over time's changing."

the were beast roared going to smash him with two hands but Ichigo held it back with the bow as he said," Really this is embarrassing!"

calls of werewolves agreeing with Ichigo's statement of , "he says he was mighty but… yeah he isn't even hurting the other guy, plus the other guy was so nice and polite he is raising some points I understand he was a good leader in the past but I think old age is catching up with him!"

at with point a female werewolf with a figure like Chizuru walked up she had bandages around her eyes grey fur that was white up top giving her long hair and a paler tail. She had a stone sword on her belt. Dressed in blue kimono top warn low, blue shorts and bandages around her legs her paler ears twitched as she said, "you smell like me you most be Sajin Mom and dad had me after you left I'm Artic your little sister grandpa said not to talk to you, but he lost his mind with age!"

Sajin's eyes widened as Byakuya whispered, "Go to Ichigo he is the pro at being an elder brother!"

the wolf man whispered, back, "go to him I am thinking of setting her up with him to make this allies solid! Besides I like Ichigo!"

the captain whispered back, "I thought the same thing but Rukia fell for Renji to my disappointment!"

the elderwolf man roared, "WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU!"

the new king blocked the strikes, " the sad point is I am holding back!" he said making the bow vanish as he put up the quincy cross with was clearly taken form a member of the king's forces.

the wolf man elder yelled, "HUMAN LIES!"

that is when Ichigo pulled out his swords and said," Bankai!" in a moment he changed to it gaining his hollow features and quincy wings of light behind him pulling in more power making the ground shake as the elder backed away in horror. "I do not lie elder!"

the elder was shaking as Ichigo turned it off going back to normal, "I was being nice and not hurting an old man! I respect the elderly I do I respect first squads leader who held the job more then others and died trying to kill the quincy King! But you are not him! He at least understood times changed and tried to get with them such as allowing the vizards to return home and get there jobs back!"

the younger man then pointed, "but you are keeping your people in the dark past with no hope of a future! So I kindly ask that you stop this before I am forced to strike back other then a warning shot!"

the elder wolf man charged but Ichigo vanished and appeared on top of him smaller sword out pointing between his eyes," I could have just killed you but I didn't!"

the elder then fell over as Ichigo jumped off and Sajin walked over," his dead… he died of shock!"

Artic then walked over waving," hi Mr Ichigo sir. I am artic my brother Sajin just talked the world about it, would you may be take me as one of your brides?"

Ichigo sighed looking to Sajin giving him a say now and your dead look, "ok then it's a date I'll see you are a blind swords men I can teach you a few tricks!"

Byakuya was counting, "Orihime nell, Tier, chizuru Kyoko and now artic that's what Six mrs Kurosaskis!"

Elsewhere.

Ruby was walking around a mountain road humming, "yeah this was about Ichigo not us but don't worry!" she said seeing a hell gate, "we are about to get some action next chapter!"

the gate opened to reveal sinners in the outfit that allowed them out summoning bows of fire showing them they were quincies.

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

In the living world quincy form hell fired off flaming arrows but Ruby moved quickly slashing there masks sending them back, "they seem lack luster!"

Weiss held her hands out summoning glyphs that spawned Gillian masks to fire off ceroes, " if Quincy's are the opposite of hollows and hollows are made stronger by going to hell then it makes sense quincy would be made weaker by going to hell!"

Blake was firing her witch kit at them while holding a pipe to slash arrows in half to block, "I remind everyone me and Weiss have an infant Son to get back too! So can we get it moving!"

yang was quickly smashing through Mask as she moved, "I got speed to go with my strength and smash the masks easy!"

Chad was quick to fire an el Directo and stated " your logic is flawed yang the only way to destroy sinners is to smash them while regenerating in the depths of hell!"

Uryu was firing off a rapid fire storm of Arrows," he is right and with the numbers of them they have more then enough to use numbers to hold the line till the allies respawn!" he spoke watching them be drug back under it!"

At what point chizuru flow down on her dragon ride using a spray can to summon the hungry demon to join it, "I know right Don't worry Ichigo and our two newest sister wives are down below working on it!"

Tier in resurrection swung her blade sending off a wave of water that slashed off ten quincy sinners mask, "you have to at last respect there devotion the king has Fallen as have they yet they raise up again to fight in his name!"

Nel in resurrection form charged using her lance to smash a mask, "yeah to bad it's for an asshole who could give a fuck about the number of lives that most end for there goal of merging the world and ending death!"

else where in the battle Kukaku was moving her hand firing off chocolate bar slider attack the cubes smashing masks making them be pulled down, " yeah My nephew in hell with a werewolf and a sword beast lady! Orihime would be rocking right now but pregnant!"

Hikone was running using her swords only an arm release to fire off massive ceroes at the number of Quincy's in the horde.

but true to Chad's words the gates opened again and more quincy in new outfits appeared, "they won't quit! Well it's genetic!"

Isshin was swing his flaming blade as he said," yeah!"

Yuzu was riding on her ghost lion firing Arrows , As Karin used her tiny devil claws and wings to quickly slash at them, "I know right!" the twins said at once!

that is when don on his flying machine flow in and fired off his blast point blank smashing a mask, "back up his here get the people out!"

Roka was in resurrection as she held out her hand along with her spider legs and form the tips of her fingers and spider legs energy blasts fired as she called out, " UNA TIROTEAR!" the attack fired only shooting fourteen shots at once but that meant fourteen masks shattering.

Kon then drew his sword as he jumped out in his fullbring form to fire off a Getsuga Tenshou in to the horde allowing people to get away. " Also just got word soul society is on fire!"

Isshin then blinked as he stood by him, "so they are attacking there too?"

Sajin then came in his bankai on as his giant mimicked him stepping , making it stomp on quincy sinners, "No the rebellion Byakuya talked about is happening to allow them to update so people may be reunited!"

Yang rolled her eyes as she said, "time out civil war in heave while hell is invading! Doesn't this sound end of the worldish!"

Rubornn was in his resurrection form spawning his soldiers as he swung his weapon to send off a ball of lighting, "for the King!"

Roka smirked as she ran a quick scan and used that power to spawn four Female versions of the Calavera form her spider legs. "perfect! Thanks for the move!"

Jaune in his resurrection smirked as he fried off a cero form his shield as he smiled watching it explode the quincy, "Note the line is slowing! On the coming out of the gate showing the King and his two queens are making progress down below!"

Pyrrha smiled using her old magnetic ablities to pull off the belts of the outfits making them fall off unmasking them in mass, "Not flashy but it works!"

Ren held out his claws hands to rapidly fire off Balas in his own resurrection, "I am shocked it took death for you two to hook up!"

Nora was in the air her resurrection wing's feathers shooting off as steel knives cracking masks as she said," I am still single as ren is Asexual!" she said crying, "I am going to die alone! Again!"

Meanwhile below.

In hellow Ichigo was using his bankai to rapidly kill the regenerating Togabitos, beside him Artic was doing the same slashing her one handed stone short sword to send off a shock wave of spiritual energy to do it smirking.

Kyoko was smiling in her naga form slashing them and smashing them with her tail, "Oh a lovely first date even if we most share!"

beside them was a third woman. She had a lovely figure but her skin was clearly badly burned. Dressed in grey lion cloth held up with chains. Grey bandages held in place by belts around her legs and arms. Her top was grey bandages and a vest made of them she had white hair, a face covered in bandages minus her one golden eye and skull ear rings. She also had a damaged broad sword.

Ichigo shot a glare as he slashed she was able to keep the demons away because she stated she was falsely dammed by way of someone escaping hell and switching places with her soul.

She was named Machigatte Keimusho the Kushadnada were keeping away as she claimed her sword was a Zankuto belonging to a reaper that one of the keepers merged with to give her a chance to escape out of pity.

she looked to Ichigo she made it clear she would only help with joining his harem viewing his strength as a way out. if she mastered her blade to use Bankai she imagined it would give her skull clad allowing her to escape on her own, but Ichigo would be faster. But she agreed he didn't have to brake her chains till he trusted her.

she would have to earn it! she thought as she through fire at one of the regenerating!

it would be a long day of this but She was looking to Ichigo again her golden eye watering, while she had a hell chain in her right eye that was covered her left worked far better then most eyes. While ichigo's hollow features appeared as did the energy wings now red. she saw the ghostly images of solid wings angelic in nature and the complete mask upon his face.

she was seeing what he could become! She loved it! he was a beautiful nightmare! A haunting angel! A mighty beast of all!

she then spoke out, "how can a woman not fall for him upon first sight!"

Artic smiled as she heard that, "I know right as strong as an alpha should be!"

Kyoko was blushing as she smashed with her tail, "why yes and he has the charms of an anime hero!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

While the battle in the living world was waging on towards it's slow coming end as the hell bound quincy's numbers got lower and lower thanks to team hells work.

In soul society the central 46 building was on fire! The Captains standing in the ruins!

Sui-feng was the first captain to speak up, "so it's over! We won our civil war and are now the ruling body of soul society and can change it's laws!"

Mayuri laughed, while rubbing his beard "I can't wait to install modern technology like DNA test for the family reunions to happen! As a parent I can't think of spending eternity with out a Nemu by myside! And most parents can't grow a new one! So I have to help them! I just most!"

Shunsui smirked as he pulled out a sake bottle and took a sip before speaking, "yeah I wonder how the living worlds war is going?"

Kensei pulled out a phone, "hold on let me check what ever social media suit I find first on this thing oh here it is! Quincy are down to one tenth numbers thanks to Ichigo crew in hell destroying them as they reform!"

Shinji rolled his eyes as he said, "only humans could tweet in the middle of a war, if that is what they are still calling it! that reminds me! I need to go pick up my living world mail soon!"

Toshiro waved his sword to freeze the flames, "now the after life has changed as did the living world! What ever remnants there be we most lead! As we can't Bleach away the past to allow for a brighter future!"

Tetsuazmon crossed his arms," who would want to start over anyway?"

Rojuro then crossed his arms," that depends on the restart is it total restart you get nothing or like new game plus!" a few captains were confused , " that is when you start over with the memory and tools you had at the end last time, so you can do better this go around. Term coined by video games!"

Lis adjusted her glasses as she said, "Well allow me to be the first to say that's not possible in real life!"

Rukia shouldered her blade as she helped put out the fires with her blade's ice powers "I know but it's a lovely though."

her older brother then said," Life is not a game!" he stated adjusting his hair tie" I am just stunned we did not end up needing Ichigo for this rebellion!"

Isane looked nervous as she said, "to be far captains as we had his gathered high spec, sword beast fused and fullbringer forces plus a few mass produced Arrancars to back us up we did have his help!"

Kenpachi shouldered his shikai as he rolled his visible eye, "yeah yeah what ever the fights over! And I am hungry! We should be grilling things on this flames in honor not putting them out!"

Shinji looked up form a smart phone as he commanded on, "… now there is an archaist statement! Lighten up Kenpachi man! Look the world is changing! I know you don't like the change of your daughter was your sword's spirit and now she is gone! But ….. Well not even that therapist can help with that I mean you are an item for the history books man!... I don't know why I tried to give a pep talk in all honesty till I started!"

Mayuri rolled his eyes as he rubbed his beard, "if it's the void left behind at being an empty nester the best way is to fill the next so it's not empty! I make a new Nemu every time the old one leaves or dies! Humans wait for grandkids to relieve of get a hobby that helps children like tutoring, or you could just adopt there are many kids who would love a parent in the world!"

Kenpachi looked at him like he was thinking of it before moving on to seal his blade, "how is the crazy guy the one making sense right now!""

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "you are one to talk of sanity Kenpachi!" he said walking off hand on his sword, "and as someone who never got to be a nester in the first place I will ask you both to shut up!" he said sounding kind but hiding hurt!

Lisa turned to look at him and said," that is the closet I've seen him come to swearing! It's like looking at a reverse werewolf!"

Kensei crossed his arms and said," yeah… how would that work?"

Meanwhile in the living world the quincy stopped the battle was over!  
the city was messed up but our good guys stood up proud.

people coming out cheering for there lives having been saved.

Chad crossed his arms as yang elbowed him, "smile big guy! The new is on! And it's bigger news then day one! When we had to fight the vastro thing! After all hell attacked the living world and we won!" she said shooting finger guns to the cameras

this was going to be a turning point form fear to seeing them as what they were overall!

Ichigo came out of hell with Artic and Machigatte by his side smirking the former hell bound soul, now had her mouth uncovered showing her pretty face minus the hell scars she still kept hidden! Her chain gone as she smiled grabbing one of Ichigo's arms with the werewolf!

while a few adults were still scared the kids were wide eyed as all they saw was super heroes fighting monster!

on the subject of monsters this wasn't the end to the bringer beast or sword beast problem that would take awhile but it was a mile stone.

Monster later Orihime was laying in a bed holding the wrapped in a blanket baby Kazui. Around her Ichigo the other queens and Hikone.

Hikone smiled and looked at him, "he's perfect I'm your big sister I'll crush anyone who messes with you!"

It all seemed happy.

but unknown to them in the lab.

one scientist was saying," we have conformation the last our of bringer beasts have been caged , and our sword beast is the last one uncounted for!"

the other one ran scans, "Doesn't matter we have reverse engineered the thing." He said picking up a blade with a tendril handle golden cross guard a kattan blade with two spikes sticking out of the back.

but in a moment on side of the handle an eye opened as the tendril went to wrap around the one holding it's arms as he dropped it, "but they lack the connection a normal one has and they are aggressive in seeking it! could make them parasitic in nature!"

the other one said," then let's put our sword beast to it! to stabilize it!"

the other guy then said," while I agree with the statement we should first improve instead of wasting what could be our one chance on the prototype! There are many soul natural hate groups we could just give the prototypes to and see what happens!"

the other guy nodded as he said," and we improve them with our organic weapons but what should we call them as they are not zanpuktos yet!"

the other one answered, "Bakkoto! Is the working name!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Time had passed in the living world.

The fullbring Malcom was sitting in a bringer light platform below him was a hate against the supernatural group, he was sitting above them just to piss them the fuck off.

that is when one of them in what looked like priest robes walked out and looked up, he had tanned skin glasses and blonde hair as he said,"people say months ago the war for this world ended when the forces of fallen angels came but no the demons still walk this earth the war is just beginning!"

he then pulled out one of the prototype bakottos blades as he jumped up using a mockery of flash step and air stand skills to swing at Malcom!

Making the bringer jump back being rocketed away by the platform as he pulled out his marble and summoned his full bring and landed on side of another building, "that the hell is that thing!"

the priest smiled as the blade's tendril wrapped around and in to his arm as he rolled up his sleeve, "why simple it's one of those false angels blades reverse engineered and highly unstable as it wasn't made for me! but it's still an amazing peace of work isn't it!" he said slashing to send off an energy wave!

the bringer held out his gauntlet's using it to hold it back as he point with his sword to fire off a bala shot!

the priest moved to the right appearing behind him as he said," you are part demon as you use fullbring allow me to excurse your demons lad!" he said going for a stab behind.

Malcom turn to block it," murder is not excursing demons!" he declared in horror as he jumped down to the street.

Only for the old man to get down, "of course it is! Body dies soul comes out! you either go up or go down with the demon either way one less demon running around in human form so it works! It's fool proof exorcism! He said slashing as the blade's shape changed to form more of a cutlass in form with four spikes coming out the back!

the fullbringer held his sword and went to slash only for the man to turn it side ways using the spikes to catch it. Allowing the priest to knee Malcom in the Gut before using his hand to punch him away.

the man of the cloth walked forward, "do not weep for the end of your fate! It is joy to be sent to see the holly father you heretic!"

the teen rolled out of the way of a downward slash as he said, "yeah nothing fucked about this turn of events!" he said firing off another Bala shot form his weapon.

the shot was blocked by the man holding his sword out to hold it back till he moved the blade making it go elsewhere, "Me and the other true faith warriors will be here! Working happily to end you false angels and demons in human skin!"

the full bringer got up holding his sword," yeah so your just bug nuts crazy, Faith is just something you so happen to have! I know that! So I am judging you only for trying to kill me!" he said jumping to avoid a sword swing.

the man he was fighting smiled," that is right proper of you! proof there is a human soul suffering along with a demon one!" he declared like he had a new best friend.

the mutating blade's eye opened wide becoming the whole cross guard as spikes of bone popped out of the man's arm, as it looked like the hand was merging into the tendril handle.

Malcom point with his free hand at it," yeah you are one to talk about demon!"

the man smiled as the eye fired off a spirit energy blast that made the bringer jump to the air on bringer light as he said," I can cut this arm and go on with pride at my battle scars your soul will always have the taint of a demon son!" he called out as he covered the blade with green energy that looked like fire as he jumped up going in for a swing.

the fullbringer blocked it and jumped up higher and rapidly the man he was fighting appearing keeping up with him, "Ok this is were all that training with demon Rwby pays off!" he said as he held out his hand summoning what looked like a green barrier in the shape of an ex to the back of his other gauntlet.

he used it to block the sword as he landed a slash on the other guys left eye, "yes I finally got my shield!" he said smiling at the thing it was as big as a trash can lid and being an X had gaps but it worked.

the man held his eye as he point with his blade as he said, "Well goody for you Son! You managed to force more power out of the demon within you! well I guess I am doing the same thing with this here cursed sword so I can't complain that would be hypocritical but again I can cut this thing off and be human again you can't be human anymore!"

he said as he used the fused weapon to slash sending off the shock wave again this time it looked like green fire!

Malcom jumped down to avoid it landing on the side walk as a woman ran screaming, "At me of the killer priest?" he wonder before turning his focus back on what he was doing.

the man landed as he smiled holding his blade as he covered it in fire again the eye turning tiger like as the pupil opened to show a roaring mouth that spat out green flames like a flame thrower.

Malcom rapidly jumped to avoid that as he said," that is horrifying sir!" he said just stunned!"

the man then spoke up saying," I know right! I got warned but here we be brawling! As the first of the holly order of demon slayers! Or hoods! For short!"

the teen rolled his eyes as he avoid the flames as jumped to a room he said, "and I thought bringer republic was bad!" he then held his weapon out to fire off another Bala shoot.

with made the man's eye cross guard shut it's pupil mouth as he jumped up only to appear behind him and he screamed," time to die demon!" Only for a moment later a glyph appeared.

a summon gillian's head appeared and opened it's mouth firing a cero point blank on the man!

there was nothing left but the original blade no handle cross guard fallen over.

Weiss ran over looking at the parts left," …. It most have took his soul with it!"

Malcom jumped down hands on his hips as he ended his fullbring, "I go to sword and shield and it wasn't enough! Hoods that's why they are called! And he said his weapon was a bootleg zanpukto!"

Weiss kicked the parts on the side walk, "yeah that's not creepy at all!" she said shaking as she held her hands out, "this is bad Me and blake get enough death threats for being same sex lovers raising an none human baby boy! Now we got this to worry about!"

In a moment some random person walked up throwing a bucket of water on Weiss as he said, "Repent for your sins for adoption is wrong! If a child wasn't given at least one parent that gives a shit about them, that's there cross to bare! But I support Gay rights but two people of the same gender can't make a baby! So they shouldn't have one either!"

he said walking off.

Weiss rang her hair out , "I am to stunned by that statement to stab him! Or hit him with Kido!"

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Jaune was walking around las noches till he came to Ruby and said, "Yo Rwby Ichigo wants you!"

Ruby ran off at super speed her semblance boosted by her super speed all the way to the throne room.

Ichigo was on his throne as he said, "just the lady I want to see I know you have heard the new laws against souls with hollow powers in Japan. Living fullbringers get a pass as they have a body but that pretty much means my force are benched! The only one here with hollow powers with a body other then uryu chad, and…"

the silver eyed warrior blinked before cutting him off, " Weiss yang and blake, and oh I see what you are saying you want my team mates to be your go betweens for the living world crew I would love to tell them but Yang is with Chad, Weiss is out some where in the sands for kido lessens, Blake is with Ghira babysitting Marry!"

Ichigo leaned his head on his arm, "So we are at a civil war between the living and the dead and she is off doing that!" he rolled his eyes

the former team leader said," if you makes you feel better Yang and Chad are at a protest right now!" she looked nervous as one of Ichigo's horns grow making her vanish as fast as she could!

Meanwhile in doctor Logan's house.

Blake was adjusting her hold on Ghira as she watched everyone of the living or none hollowed powered friends and allies they had protesting the anti-hollow laws. " I am having flash backs!"

Marry then walked up well more like bringer lighted up as she said, "Mrs Blake Why don't people Like my mommy or your friends?" Blake took nodded of Logan and Safa's wedding picture and said, " we're different and that scares them!"

Marry looked down and sadly said," Geee that's stupid!" Ghira adjust himself in Blake's arms as she said, "yeah I know! but idiots run the world!"

the little girl then asked," why?" the cat girl babysitter then said," Simple really there are more people who are idiots then there are smart people. As to why simple natural selection, the instinct for strength to be what is past on to the next generation instead of brain power! And alike all outdated things it isn't go anywhere anytime soon!"

the little girl said," that's stupid!" She then jumped making a bringer light plat form to look at baby Ghira, "but Ghira is cute! Baby kitty!" she then petted his head making him pur and she smiled.

elsewhere not to far away another member of hoods was holding a Saiga Bakkoto using it to reflect light into the eyes of the fullbring covered Kon! Making him freeze long enough for the male member to run in slashing as he declared, "die heretic!"

but a moment Later Kon was able to recover in time to block with his own sword and jump back into the air on a plat form as he said, "that think reflects light for mind games!" he then fired off a Getsuga Tenshou!

The member watched the people run as he held out the mirror absorbing the energy through it making his eyes glow for a moment, "look at you! you heretic scarying the good people trying to go about there day!"

Kon jumped off his plat form sending him flying as he clashed blades looking away at the moment of impact to not have a mind game played," dude you attacked me! with your fucking parasite bootleg zanpakuto!"

the Man jumped back and said," I won't need to do this if you demons would just go back to hell! Instead of pretending to be people!" he declared laughing made as his weapon changed the Blade taking on a clay more look as the mirror turned into a hexagon shape with no spikes!

the mirror moved to be a knuckle guard and he fired off a green shot of energy form the mirror as he declared, "you lot need to know your place!" he said smirking as a tendril crawled up his arm making spikes pop out of the arm as he charged jumping into the air then jumping off a green energy plat form!

Kon blinked as he jumped to the side to avoid an energy slash fired form the blade,"…. The energy I absorbed your using it to mimic my powers!" he declared holding his hand, "so mind tricks and power copying!"

the blade owner growled as he laughed as what looked like samurai shoulder armor made of pink metal appeared on his sword arm and a chest blade that had an organic eye one it! as the owner charged in covered in armor there by mimicking Kon's fullbring.

the mod soul ducked and avoided rapid slashes not easy as he was still not looking directly at him! " you are just luck our heavy hitters are benched by the law or running slash upgrading soul society!" he declared as he went in for a left Knee strike on the sword's mirror shattering it upon impact! Thanks to bringer light boosting it's speed.

the member of hook jumped back growling an organic blob revealed under the sword," Now you done did it sir! In a moment the tendrils crawled up his neck giving him a samurai helmet with a pink Oni mask that had a green slash going to the right on it.

he charged in swinging wildly as he roared as Kon smirked he could look at him so now it was easy to avoid," mask looking kind of hollow slash demonic yourself sir!"

Kon side stepped an energy slash as he took note of people recording, "really people! A civil war brakes out and your first through is record the battles really! Well they do know there is life after death now I guess!" he said firing off a Getsuga Tenshou.

the eye on the chest opened into a mouth to suck in the attack but before long Kon appeared in bringer light as he smirked stabbing the former mirror's mass of flesh making the Blade fall apart ripping off the arm it was fused to and the face under the mask.

Kon's eyes widen in horror as he just watched a man's face and arm fall off as he died! Well more like ripped off by the dying tendrils! He was pale as he held his mouth and backed away a human head with now face yeah nothing more fucked to look at!" Oh my soul king!" he then backed away till he saw a trash can turned and throw up in it, "Oh that's fucked! Some one set it on fire before a kid sees it! SOME ONE BURN THE CORPSE PLEASE! Oh fuck!" he then throw up again!

Meanwhile watching the scientist using a remote controlled with motion capture set of arms a female researcher was installing the parts into a Bakkoto Guandao, "our next model is being worked on sir! I am installing the parts into the first Kakiyoku model! A brake through able to turn energy into mass it will be a wonder!" she said as the arms were finished.

only for a woman with grey hair in a blue suit to walk in adjusting her die her blue eyes looking at it as she picked it up and said, "I am hook agent Heiwa your first types lost in battle as a man had them not a woman!"

She said happily heading out to test it.

Isshin meanwhile was in soul reaper form he was sighing as he declared, "my son can't visit me and I can't see my grandkids! THIS LAWS HAVE GOT TO GO!" he yelled making a fist he jumped to avoid an attack.

he saw an energy wave become a stone wall on the roof he was on and there was Heiwa as she said," Isshin we meet again I am Heiwa!" she said holding her weapon!

the papagami drew his sword and blinked," Wait I know you form medical school! What's your beef with me!? is this a always second best thing? Or you think I cheated with reaper powers! As I had my powers sealed for years I only got them back like two years ago! I swear!"

the woman roared as she swung her weapon creating another Wall of stone form the arc of her swing.

the former captain just held his sword out jumping as he gave a two handed slash sending off a massive shock wave that would have slashed the building in half if he didn't curve it to only hit the woman!

the lady before him waved her weapon making the walls become energy again exploding to block the strike!

the weapon's core eye then appeared on a hand guard she was holding it by as she said," My beef is you should not have been in this world to out do me in the first place!"

she then jumped swinging her weapon downward while covering it in energy making a massive stone blade around it's tip!

the reaper flash stepped out of the way of the massive blade just in time for her to slash the five story building they where on top of in half, well more like crush as it wasn't a clean cut!

but next up all that stone became energy firing off as a beam at the papagami! The fathero f the kurosaski family held his blade out to hold back the beam as he said," all admit your blade is strong for a bootleg!" in a moment he gave his blade a tilt making it go off into the air above them knocking away the clouds.

the woman stood on the ruins of the building ready to continue

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Heiwa slashed her weapon covering her left arm with a kind of shell gauntlet with an eye on the back of the hand as she jumped after.

Isshin held his sword out " burn Engetsu!" his blade burst into flames as he charged giving a slash the woman tried to block it but the sword cut her weapons blade right off!

the woman hold her weapon covering part of the pole remaining with energy before it turned into a stone blade repairing it by making it a short spear

the former captain swung his sword around, "I just cut through it like butter what are you going to do now!" in a moment she fell into the ground like it was water and he looked around till an energy fin came out of the gorund making him jump to the roof of a new building to aovid.

people running screaming and some taking pictures," so she can travel through stone! Fuck this is a city it's mostly stone! Com on man think!" he said jumping down waiting for the Fin to show up.

he turned and in a moment his blade was holding back the Fin only for it to be come stone covering part of his blade.

The woman then jumped up going in for a slash only for him to Flick her gauntlet arm as he turned.

the flicks shock wave broke the stone and comepltely destroyed the gauntlet core eye, and arm insdie!

leaving the woman with one arm! She screamed covering the stump on her shoulder where her arm was as her weapon fell apart.

Elsewhere in the living world in a park! Yang was geared up with Chad fighting a another random member of hook swinging a chain scythe by a growing chain with made Chad said," if he had two scythes with two blades this one would be a perfect recreation of Shudei's shikai!" he said using his shield to block it!

yang then ran in going in for a hit, "big deal! So they got good enough to recreate A shikai" in a moment she had to jump as the scythe hit the ground making spikes pop up and she landed by Chad. "…. I retract my statement!"

the hood member another guy who viewed himself as an exorcist held the blade by the handle, "it may be short but it's a good bootleg scythe! It has a power like one of the real ones after all and something to make up for it's hande!"

the chain wrapped around his arm and the eye opened on the weight at the end with attached, "now let's power this thing up shall we!" he said it going form a foot handle to a three foot one the blade going form a half a foot to a foot. "my problem isn't against the lassy it's the young lad with the demonic arms! With is only half hyperradical as I am going to have one by time this is over!"

chad fired off his el Directo attack only for him to smirk as he absorbed it with the back of the scythe making the weapon glow as he charged throwing it by it's growing chain to hit the ground making the blades pop out.

Yang jumped on to Chad's bringer light Platform as she asked, "any ideas!?" chad fired off his only ranged attack again.

the man absorbed it as he jumped up the weapon growing as the chain traveled up his arm like a snake!

the blonde blinked before she turned on her semblance and charged in quickly using the back of her gauntlets to block the scythe strikes so the blades won't pop out, "I get it!"

Chad kept firing off blast yang avoiding them for the man to absorb. All the while the chain travled up till it was wrapped around his chest the weight with the eye above his heart.

the man laughed, "your just powering up the weapon!" he said before screaming in pain as a blade popped out of the front of his elbow so moving his arm stabbed him! Blades like this popped out making him scream.

chad walked up and said, "yes now you can't control it!" La Muerte!" he spoke landing the blow on the chest shattering the eight core and the weapon! As the chains fell off the owner of the weapon fell over dead. No soul leaving the body it had grow to strong for the man to be spared.

yang jumped in place, "and another one done! This protest on anti-hollow reapers has gotten crazy!"

Elsewhere on the other end of town.

Safa was using her shield to block a shiragiri bakotto being used by Some random street thug she was covered by the mist as she growled, "dear attack my husband the hospital better save him!" she roared in rage using it to block a strike," you can merge with the mist but you most reform to attack!"

she said moving to avoid a strike form one blade and ducking to avoid the other, "and my sense of smell can track you!"

the thug then said," yeah but you will get tired I am just moving my wrist I can do that all day!" he said proudly.

as the woman chuckled at the comment making the thug yell out, "OH NOT FUNNY CAT LADY!" he declared allowing the Lion to move in for a shield bash hitting him knocking away the mist!

as the left side of his weapon was broken leaving him only with the normal Katana blade one as he looked up and said," Ok what the hell did you just do!?"

the cat lady put her normal hand on her hips, "honey I'm a full bringer effecting the soul of objects is what I do! When you yelled I knew were you where your mass was! A simple smack of my shield was all it too to force you to go solid against your will braking your weapon!"

form the fin like thing the blade on his left arm had came an eye as he said," yeah but I still got the core of this thing! Shield can't beat sword!" he declared as roots traveled form it up his arm and back to the other hand making a small spike come fomr the top of back of the hand to act as a replacement blade.

the lioness smirked," yes but cat eats fish!" she said rapidly using her shield to block every last strike before landing a knee to his gut knocking him back!

the roots traveled up the thug's neck as he roared making his mouth turn shark like as a fin came out of his back and he charged in at high speed.

the full bring jumped up on to a bringer light plat form before jumping off landing behind to hit him with a shield bash! On his left side shattering the Core eye!

in a moment the core explode and the thug fell over his mutation slash fusion with the weapon remaining as she backed away. "…. You ruined fish for a cat…..well done I guess!... I am going to go check on my husband and move away form this mutated fish man sword freak corpse in front of me now!" she said talking off dropping her shield fullbring to run on all fours like she does when she is scared.

Later on at a morticians office.

Zennosuke was looking at the corpse of everyone using them so far as he said," yeah that's gross just straight up nasty! Man! Why did I get this job!" he said covering his mouth " why couldn't I have been like the quincy's dad questioning the lady who lived! Oh shit man is that it's mouth or a fin? I can't tell! Oh look found it's liver! …. I think."

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Mayuri was currently rubbing his beard he had taken a moment form working on the new Namu to work on figuring out the bakuto.

he looked it up all the images he had taken form the photos humans had taken or still frames from video.

he put them in an order with to him was least to most impressive with the second most impressive the scythe and the most impressive the spear who's owner was captured. " I believe this is where they progressed the original katana one had no powers of it's own! The others did! And the final two mimicked zanpukto much better to the point the last one's owner lived!" he rubbed his fake beard.

he looked at his pin board as he commented, "they are progressing well for a group of assholes that don't know what they are doing! About this!"

Meanwhile in the living world!

Heiwa was in a police office chained to it as Zennosuke sat down, "ok lady were did you get that nasty ass bootleg!"

the woman rolled her eyes, "It was a gift for joining hook I wasn't high rank enough to know where they are being made!"

the soul reaper sighed, "and your under a truth kido no point in continuing as you know nothing! Please tell me you got something like a base for hook or something!"

heiwa sighed the kido kicking in, "the old abandoned church has a buncher under it! that's the meeting place were they hand them out!"

he smiled as he got up saying, " wait with one!"

the lady said, "not the one on fifth street!" and he rolled his eyes, "you are going to just keep saying with it in't till there is only one left aren't you?" she nodded.

he sighed as he went to go go a map and some tacks, "going to be a long long day for me!"

as he headed out she laughed.

Elsewhere in the city.

Kon was using bringer light sword in hand to sash in the air slashing manhole cover sized shuriken with eyes in them, "one Bakkoto is making all this fucks!"

he said as he slashed along through them as he ran to the top of the Tokyo Tower.

there was a member of hood and Kon took a step back as he landed eyed widened.

the member was a guy bit his face was covered in some kind of organic one eye mask the eye was the core of the bakoto that had replaced his left arm with some kind of shell the part around the shoulder spawning Tendrils that covered the torso and wrapped around the arms and legs to puppeteer them.

the left arm's hand was gone replaced by a fleshy lump that reached the ground like a leg with a side ways mouth that spat out one of the shurikens.

Kon slashed the spat weapon in half as he charged in landing a sword stab through the head making the disgusting mass of what was once a man fall over dead. " Gross gross gross!"

Meanwhile in the police station.

the map was finished and they knew what abandoned church they would need to go to but the police didn't want to do it!

Zennosuke said, "yeah good luck with that!" he said pointing the map, "with most of the heavy hitters benched by your own stupid laws! Now my time working with you asses is over bye!" he said walking out leaving the cops shaking!

not much time later

Kon chad, yang, Don, Yuza, and the tinny devil costume wearing Karin were walking into it as Yang said, "So we do this no more anti-hollow reaper laws and it all goes to victory for our side of this civil war!"

Kon nodded as they walked in many churchs were abandoned knowing the after life was real and how it worked destroyed manys faith So this was just another part of the new age!

Chad had his fullbring read as they came to the buncher door and punched it open, "Come on time for this battle to end!"

yuza summoned her quincy bow as Karin held her claws out. yang got in her fighting stance.

As a number of hood members holding the original Katana model Bakkoto charged out.

Kon used his own blade to stop a slash before calling out "Getsuga Tenshou!" the attack then fired cutting the arm off making the host fall overi n pain.

chad nodded blocking a slash with his shield and using his other hand to punch the arm at the elbow braking the weapon off, "Kon has the right idea!"

Yuza held her bow and fired and arrow one after another hitting a member in the shoulder til the arm was removed," so fucked!"

Karin was flying rapidly using her claws to slash off the arms as she said," big time sister big time!"

yang smirked as her body bursted with power and she charged in using one gauntlet to block sword strikes and the other to hit the arm at the elbow making it bend backwards till it snapped off.

Kon held his sword out once more acting like the leader of this group as he said, "Ok we need to push forward!"

below the researchers were working on the final part they had a Bakkoto arm gauntlet that looked like blade scales with a energy blade of green with a sash of five eyes on it.

it was attached to a panther male bringer beast dressed in a prisoner outfit. He roared as a sword beast that looked like a three d shadow walked up and ran at ti merging.

there was a blast and the bringer beast now holding a massive broad sword in it's free hand dressed in what looked like Shinigami outfit instead of a prison outfit it roared.

the Bakkoto giving it , the sword beast granting it shimgami powers, and the fullbringer DNA granting it hollow powers.

I roared holding out it's broad sword and using it to fire a cero at the scientist! He roared as he ran around killing it's creatures.

it was a monster it was time to kill it's maker. These scientists trying to disprove the supernatural had ended there lives and made a monster.

this working form the shadows big bads would all be dead today and the final battle against there final monster would begin.

as our Team walked in to see it roaring! A green x forming over it's face as I's eyes turned hollow and they all jumped.

Kon held his sword with both hands, "maximum effort time!"

to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

In the battle against the mutated monster.

the beast grow white horns roaring as it fired off beams form the energy blade as Kon Jumped back to avoid as he said," fullbringer powers merge with Shinigami powers So I guess the sword beast is reacting to it's fullbringer host like that one before did! But with added danger of the finished Bakkoto!"

chad held his shield arm out to block an energy shot form the beast but it made him slide back as he said," And no heavy hitters uryu is leading the protestors with our other friends, the reaper hollow hybrids are banned! The sword best part makes it bankai level alone!"

Yuzu held her bow out jumping and firing an arrow that hi the monster but it did nothing as it's Bakkoto mutated into a chest plate of armor the shoulder gained a spike! As it charged forward slashing it's blades to release an x shaped slash of energy!

Karin fly out of the way as she landed a punch t obrake the roof to the next floor, "hay that's my brothers move!"

Yang was up close and tried to landed a punch to it but the beast was avoiding it as it went in for one high side swing and a lower side swing coming form the other way.

she ended up ducking while back flipping just missing the blades as she landed and said," Fuck that was some matrix level shit!" she said before jumping through Karin's hole as everyone else did as Kon said, "yeah need more room here!" he said looking at the slashes on the walls," we are underground! He can start a cave in!"

the beast roaring chasing them out to the open above the beast came out where he put his zankuto in to the hand fused with the Bakkoto blade and Kon's eyes widened, "I know this form the records! It's pulling a Bankai!"

in a moment there was a flash of light! The chest blade now had grene fur around it! the black armor covered it's tail as well. The blades fused together! The hybrid fullbring Zankputo blade was now massive the handle was three foot long the blade two foot wide seven long looking to be made of green energy with a spike more like metal blade in side holding it together.

the beast grabbed it's blade with both hands as Yuzu called out, "AGAIN OUR BROTHER'S THING!"

yang was jumping," can't be worst then that hollow we battled!" the bringer beast roared the sound of it was loud enough to make them all cover there ears in pain as it charged!

Chad screamed holding his shield hand out to block the strike only for what next to happen to be a shock the shield on his arm vanished with the fullbring making him jump back. He resummoned it but he panted, "it trained the spiritual energy I was using to hold it!"

Kon fired of a Getsuga Tenshou that was absorbed by the blade as he said," well we are fucked! Unless retreat!" he called out as they all turned to run the beast behind them roaring as Kon said, " come on We are going to use this! If it kills us!" he said putting his sword up on his back.

Yang was jumping behind them worried as she was in the back of the pack looking back as the beast fringing a cero that made her move to the right to avoid it "HOW ARE WE GOING TO USE THIS!?"

Kon pointed at the building the protestors were around as he said," simple we are going to hold the law makers by the soul!" he said as he used bringer light to boost his speed so he could crash through the wall as he said, "Sorry just trying to run form the monster no one allowed to be here can beat!"

he said pointing to see the spiritual powered members of the protestors fighting the monster being knocked away as it walked towards them as Kon said," So we are all going to get our souls eaten as you banned the heavy hitters!"

he said sitting down as the law makers quickly burned the line and said," THERE SAVE US! TAKE OUR MONEY! DO WHAT EVER! WE'LL EVEN MAKE GAY MARRIAGE LEGAL!" one of them said sighing the bill.

Kon pulled out a soul phone and hit a button as he jumeped to avoid the beast.

Meanwhile in Las noches Ichigo's phone beeped and he checked it to see the we won text form Kon!

In a moment a Garganta opened and Ichigo stepped out to see the beast and right away he drew his larger sword and said, "Getsuga Tenshou!" the attack knocked the beast back!

the beast was now outside roaring it was weakened by everyone it beat while Ichigo was starting fresh it was a wonder that attack didn't kill him!

Ichigo load his blades together and called out, "BANKAI!" as his hollow horns and markings appeared and he held his bankai with two blades.

the bringer beast fired off a cero form it's sword only for Ichigo to call out, "cero Garganta!" his cero then fired hitting and over taking the beasts landing another hit that made a creator.

but the bringer beast still stood roaring as it jumped up only for Ichigo to give an over head down ward swing that slashed the beast in half with one "Getsgua Tenshou!"

the beast fell over dead no soul thanks to the bakotto part of the weapon taking it with it!

Ichigo shouldered his blade as he walked out to the news crews recording as he held up his hands, "and law makers should stay out of the natural order of things people! Love who you want, be who you are! No matter what! Making being a reaper hollow hybrid illegal is like making being half American illegal! Now I am going to go scare this assholes into keeping the legalize gay marriage in our town promise Kon just texted me about! Not for me! but because it's right!"

he said walking in as the law makers said," Weall sighed it and the repeal for the reaper hollow hybrid not allowed law! What else you want?"

Ichigo smirked," you all found my training program for people with spirit powers!"

All the law makers screamed," OK SHUT UP AND TAKE OUR MONEY! TAKE IT!" they all said pulling money out and throwing it to him!

Ichigo point to them and looked to the cameras, "why are chickens the ones running the world!" he then opened a Garganta and walked in.

Kon stepped out looking at the corpse, "man! It beat us , a whole mob of spirit powered people! And still tanked a few of ichigo's attacks! This was a fucking beast dam it! I bet if it was fresh and it was Ichigo vs it right away it would have been one hell of a battle. But sadly reality happened! Twice!"

yang put her hands on her hips and asked," yeah thing this is the end of mad men trying to disprove the magic!"

Chad walked up saying, "Don't know yang it is human nature to look to the past as happier times when things change and this was a massive one!"

Karin then shrugged and said," Who gives a crap this chapter is over and we'll have to wonder about what is next!"

Yuzu nodded as she said," big time!"

Uryu walked out throwing away his protest sigh as he smiled, "this one was more harder fought then the winter war! At least there we could shoot slash spell and punch our way out of it this one we had to be passive aggressive only! And even then it took Kon bring in a monster to make a room full of people in nice suits shit there pants to win!"

Kon dropped his fullbring as he held a thumb up!" nothing works better then scaring the shit out of someone!"

Yuzu then popped up in front of the cameras on them, "We are not the best role models as we are people, but we still use our powers to be heroes so we are good enough! Not perfect but perfect isn't a thing!"

to be continued


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a few months things seemed more peaceful.

the living world was slowly returning to a sense of normal, soul society was making peace with the werewolf clans men, but in Hueco mundo something was up.

in the sands Artic and Machigatte were sparing against Hikone in her new resurrection! Named Ikomikidomoe horaku hakkei!

the change gave her hollow like eyes red gems in pits of tar, a golden gem on her forehead red markings on her checks and shoulders. Her pink top turned black as her nails became black claws, she gained a white vest with the hollow within the blades mask on her back!

the young lady smiled as she charged firing off a Getsuga Tenshou that was black with pink trimming as she said," Come at me mommies!"

Machigatte held her blade holding the attack back but she was sliding in the sand!

Artic drew her stone blade running smirking as she used a one handed version of Ryodan! The attack did nothing as while it did hit Hikone's side she had blunt and iron skin making her durable as hell!

How ever she did notice it making her turn only to be knocked out by a high speed knee to the back form the falsely dammed woman that sent her flying.

Hikone held the mask on her back, "OUCH! I FELT THAT! MASK IS A WEAK POINT LEARNED!" she said spinning along the ground down a hill holding her sword as she came to the end with her eyes spinning form it. " protect weak point!"

she said getting up being on guard, Only for Artic to run down the sands at high speed kicking up sand behind her as she smiled arms behind her! " I can smell your fear! Well I can smell everything as I don't have working eyes!" she said running in a circle around her blinding the lady.

allowing Machigatte to jump out form the sands and hold out her blade shooting of a fireball that hit the mask again making Hikone scream, "it stings worst then getting my shots!" she said holding it and running around.

this moment of guard down allowed artic to tackle the lady and rapidly punch at the mask making the girl cry, "I GIVE, I GIVE!" she was crying as her sword resealed and in a moment both women hugged her.

Artic going, "it's ok sweetie it was just a spare trust us all your mommies and your daddy love you very much!" she said nuzzling her. The little girl hugged the fluffy mommy cuddling her.

while Machigatte petted her head, "you are strong but in a real fight people will go after a weakness you need to guard your back, After all Kazui loves you but you're the big siblings you got ot protect him till he can swing a sword himself"

the little girls crying stopped, "right for Kazui!" she said braking the hug and getting up to hold her sword out " Let's go Ikomikidomoe horaku hakkei!" she declared happily taking on her resurrection again with a smile!

the Two weapon got in to fighting stances. Artic once more used her beastly speed to kick up sand.

but this time Hikone held her sword behind her back So the fireball hit the blade not her back mask.

While she smiled Artic came charging in at high speed and landed a two foot kick to her stomach sending her flying away as she said," FOCUING ON ONE POINT LETS GUARD DOWN GETS YOU JUMPED!"

the little girl was flying crossing her arms," …. I hate though love! It's true and I know they do this out of love so I don't die! But I hate it!" she said landing in a pile of sand kicking it up!

She got up spinning around rapidly sword in hand with means she was able to block the fireball this time and avoid the kick! But her head was spinning and dizzy.

the freed sinner poked the girls forehead knocking her over, "and that was a stupid idea!"

Meanwhile in the castle, within the rooms Blake and Weiss shared while raising Ghira.

Weiss was walking in to see the little cub dressed in his blue overalls, holding something as the cub waved and went, "mama!" the Schnee smiled bending over to pet his head," what are you playing with?" she then she saw it was her old necklace.

the Schnee looked at it to see the string was broken as she took it, "give that here that's a choking hazard!" the cub was about to cry but Weiss crossed her arms, "ghira look at Mama Weiss Who just wants to keep you safe and loves you?"

the cub then crawled nad hugged her leg and cuddled as she bend over to pick him up, "now come on while your Mother Blake is out doing with stuff let's see about getting this necklace fixed!"

she said heading off to See Orihime who was out of characterly screaming at the print oh man Arrancars as Weiss called them as she said, "I didn't know you could do mad!"

the orange haired woman and high queen turned and said, "Well I just got news of a pirate crew using bakkotos meaning a few were missed so yes I am mad! It's like every time bringer beast who hate humans brakes out it's steps backwards! We are not suppose to go backwards! Forward! Only for crying out loud!"

Weiss adjusted her hold on Ghira who looked confused as she said, "well yeah but …. I feel kind of silly I was going to ask if you could mind using I reject to fix my grand mother's necklace! I feel a little stupid about wanting to waste your powers on it!"

Orihime held her hand out making the orange box appear as she said," don't worry about it I never had something like that so it means something to me!"

Kyoko ran in screaming," DON'T THE NECKLACE AS THAT DUST THING IN IT!" but it was to late and her eyes widened as the necklace was repaired but the Dust inside flow off elsewhere in a light as the woman in panic said," you rejected brake! So that dust is going to go regrow! And what will it grow!? A planet!?"

Orihime jumped at it and said," SAY WHAT!?" she ran as she came by chizuru and grabbed her, "RIDE THE DRAGON AND FOLLOW MY MISTAKE!"

the red head did it using her ride she road after the sparkle growing later as she adjusted her glasses watching as a Giganta opened and she flow out of it in to Japan with the light following!

it then flow up and she followed it as high as she could before the dragon stopped as she said," we can't go any higher! Gee what will happen here!"

she said as it kept flying in the void till it was on the other side of the sun, and in moments the dust within began growing it's self the things that where around it as well spreading like wild fire through the void.

forming stone rock magma as it grow larger and larger! Till as it formed streams and plant life start to form before long the glow stopped and there was planet remnant in space.

it was moments till the news of the planet formed was news everywhere.

the headline was" Orihime makes counter earth! Her reply oops! I was just trying to fix my friend's necklace!"

in las noches watching it on the news Orihime had her face hidden , "I made a planet! How even!?" she said complaining about it! she then sadly said," I couldn't do that if I tried! But fix necklace made a fucking planet!"

Nel came in blinking, "goodness Mayuri said your powers are still active keeping it at a perfect unnatural mirror position form earth no fear of worlds smashing together!"

Ruby rushed in saying," FORGET THAT ARE PEOPLE WE KNOW ON IT!?" she said trying to get everyone to focus!"

Pyrrha slither in clearly pregnant as she said," doubtful everyone else we meet form Remnant died trying to eat us so we eat them! we haven't seen anyone else! trust us! We had to eat them first before they eat us a lot! Like so much it is ridiculous!"

Ruby turned and said, "I know I shouldn't judge because I am an Arrancar too but judging! Your pregnant ass!... that sounded wrong and I am sorry!" she said bowing at it.

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

In Las noches!

Ruby was meeting with her sister Blake, Weiss who was holding Ghira, Jaune, Pyrrha Nora and Ren.

Ruby was quick to pull up a picture of the restored Remanent " news flash people Orihime restored our destroyed home planet!" she said waving her arms around excited freaked out over everyone not reacting like her, "WHY AM I THE ONLY UP ON THIS CRAP!"

Yang rolled her eyes, "No detected Radio signals lights or other electromagnetic waves!" she said scrolling along a soul bager smart phone model, "So chance are it's just a planet no one on it!"

Weiss point to Blake then to Ghira, "yeah Girlfriend and little cat person baby boy! Why would I want either around my family if they are back!?"

Blake looked to her and said "Aawww, anyway I fit in better here Sense people are getting behind werebeast and the few bringer beasts! Plus in Las noches land of the hollows I am just a girl not the lady with cat ears!"

Pyrrha point to her stomach, "I am pregnant naga! I really can't go back Ruby!"

Jaune rolled his eyes as held the handle of his sword, "and unlike you Ruby I became an Arrancar the hard way! I've eaten to many souls to look my family in the eyes!"

Ren point to nora and said, "We have what is important to use right here no reason to give an darn! And your lucky we are curbing it because baby is in the room Weiss and blake or we would have been flying with swear words!"

Ruby stomped her foot and said, "Ok let's say it is empty still another planet! We could head it bring remnant back! And you know those new sky pirates will head to it! Some one people get with it!"

Meanwhile above the planet what looked like a domed in Pirate ship with a hot with what looked like a glowing blue energy wings was flying out of it.

On board was a pirate crew. A few wear beast a few Bakkoto owners, some sword beasts and bringer beast, the other hollow hybrid, and even Togabitos.

one of the Togabitos in the outfit they wear with a captain's hat with the quincy symbol upon it was holding a flaming saber walked out looking to Remnant " a whole new planet this is our chance! We can make this our world!"

a brigner beast a lioness in what looked like a primitive leather bikini top and lion cloth holding a chain wrapped around her left hand said, " captain Quilge!"

the now named former elite of the quincy king's forces turned, "yes Lioness!" he said annoyed as he didn't figure she had a question worth asking.

the beast howed and asked," What I they is someone upon the planet!"

the sinner held his chin and said," first I am so sorry I didn't think you where going to as ka good question but that is surprisingly good. To make it short I hope there is locals! To enslave! I am the last pure blood quincy weakened by the bonds of hell! My kings vision my still return! As all can see spirits and no one fears death anymore! I just most rebuild my race! And we simple don't have the numbers to make a kingdom that will last!"

he then walked along looking as they were getting closer to it, "Oh Remnant what a wonderful world full of possibility!"

Unknown to him Soul society had already sent a probe!

the peace of black metal was hovering with a camera around an empty city! A few grimm but as far as it saw no people!

these images went back to Mayuri's Lab and to the world at large as he said, "well it settles it!" he rubbed his chin, "Orihime's mistake made a world not a civilization!" his probe then wandered into a window to see a picture of Yang ruby and there parents the girls were young.

The new Namu walked up and said," So creepy how it looks like a world were everyone just went puff and vanished."

the man then spoke up, "Well to be fair Orihime is not the god of light or darkness who created humanity there! But they didn't create the faunus like Blake I am wondering! I'll set the probe to head to those islands and see!"

before long the probe took off after a few hours it came to it and there in Menagerie was confused adult faunus dressed in rags wondering what things were and he said," Bingo Alien life discovered!"

People all over the world were freaked out and some cheering.

Meanwhile in Las Noches Blake was screaming, "WE HAVE TO GO PEOPLE ARE THERE NEW ONES LOST CONFUSED IN THE RUINS OF THE OLD!"

Ruby put a finger to her lip, "so you want us to drop everything and go there because you want to well Sorry Lady! You are just going to have to wait till Me and Yang get back form our double date with Uryu and Chad now! Should have spoke up in my meeting of the aliens!"

Elsewhere the pirate ship was landing as they removed the dome the Captain jumped off and planted the quincy flag in the remains of Vale, "I know the podcast they have people here I Quilge's first order is for us to take the tech and make our way to those islands to enslave the locals!"

the priates were getting up ready for it!

How ever in the throne room of Los noches All the queens and Ichigo where trying to wake up the faint Orihime!

Hikone was holding Kazui, "Wait mommy orihime made a world with people on it! isn't that that god sotry?"

Ichigo nodded fanning Orihime, "with is why she blacked out! people are going to be culting soon! I can feel it already!"

true to Ichigo's world cults to Orihime as a true goddess were starting to spring up right that minute!

So we have counter earth, space pirates, Orihime a goddess, A group of just printed Adults on a island in the remade ruins of a fallen civilization, Grimm hollows, and A coming space mission!

one had to wonder if this was just strange times or a humorous fanfiction?

anyway we will see you next chapter when a team is gathered to head there and a way found!

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

On remnant Lioness was roaring her wrist chain had gained a weight covered in spikes showing this flail was her fullbring's form!

She swung it smashing through the pack of beowolves that roamed the empty City easily! It was her turn to slaughter this pale mockeries of the hollow while the others hunted.

she recalled it to her making the chain straighten into a normal handle to use it as a mace to turn and smash a larger beowolf in the head," you have no souls!"

that is when her captain's voice said," with is why we had to test this!" he stepped out on top of a building beside another female Togabito

before long a Beowolf walked forward it's left arm eaten up by the Bakkoto it's tendrils through it's head giving the eye over it's face. The thing's hand replaced with the standard katana with two back spikes look as it charged using it's other three limbs with where tendril wrapped to move forward to slash.

Lioness jumped making her weapon a flail again to hit the blade shattering it.

behind the captain watching was the female sinner, "it appears our creations can't evolve upon this grimm as they lack a true soul to feed energy off of "

the weakened Quincy summoned his now sloppy firemade saber and fired off a fireball form it that hit the weapon's shoulder allowing the parasite to absorb the energy, "then let's experiment some more!"

in a moment the broken Blade gained a new one of fire to slash at Lioness with.

the bringer beast jumped on to a bringer light platform! She span her flail in a circle making it glow Green as it built up Energy for a minute before she declared, "CERO PLACEBO!" the energy then fired off as a cero weaker then a gillians but the laser hit the parasite infected beowolf killing it.

the captain made his weapon vanish, "well professor you where right it is a waste of a Bakkoto! But nice to know you don't need a soul to use one! If this is a perfect recreation that artic place has a massive drone army we can animated using them! after all can't risk the local just made people they need to be my subjects so I may rule the kingdom in place of my king!"

the other Togabito nodded as she jumped down, "and it looks like Bringer beasts where our best work! Way better then those swords in fact it was a bringer beast that became our final master piece!"

the quincy then walked over to their docked ship as he said , " yes but I wonder what became of this City of Vale but it matters not I guess! We found what we need factory to make large wheels to get this ship mobile with out flying! I will not have this ship crashing because some giant bootleg bird hollow fly into it's engine and tanked it! like what almost happened on landing!"

he said walking in to it to weight.

Meanwhile on earth.

In Mayuri's lab was gathered the mad man, the new young Namu, Ruby, Blake, Weiss yang, uryu chad and Malcom.

the mad man rubbed his beard, "Well I guess this turn out is best anyone more powerful could have over loaded it!"

Blake crossed her arms as she said," can we speed this up Ghira is being baby sit by Safa and we are paying by ever three hours!"

the mad man came to a gate " As you know Senkaimon open to connect soul society and the living realm! Now My probe is equipped with the need parts to open one leading to my lab! By this machine so if this works!" he said hitting a button and in a moment the gate opened as the prob projected the door to menagerie and he smiled. "and it is done! Door to another world!" he laughed happily while doing a victory dance the new Namu copied.

Weiss blinked as she pointed, "and we are the test monkey's yay! But as we have no other options as we got satellite footage of the sky pirates heading there!"

In a moment ruby jumped through yelling out. " TO REMNANT!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she hopped through, "TO REDEEM MY LAST NAME SO GHIRA DOESN'T GROW UP ASHAMED OF MOMMY WEISS'S FAMILY!"

Blake followed through as she said," because I'll follow my future wife anyway!" as she went through it.

Yang did a cannon ball in as she said, "to teach the newly made faunus about Puns! Oh what fun!"

Chad just walked through not saying a word! Uryu adjusted his glasses as he said, "I get how we end up coming but why you Malcom?" he asked stepping through.

Malcom walked out and said," simple I am being paid for this! Bringer right act is awesome!" he said pulling out his marble to call out his fullbring!

As the Faunus were seeing running form Grimm sea dragons.

Ruby smiled as she struck the ground using her rift attack to blast it's head off as she dashed off making one speed clone to do it to two more at once, "HELL YEAH!"

Weiss held out her arms firing multiple Rikujokoro before using her glyphs to summon the heads of hollows to fire off Ceros at the targets. "and redemption for my family name starts off right away way!"

Blake looked up noticing lancers swarming as she said," all the panic of being newly made people most have brough them all here!" she held her gun out charging the attack, "Gatling claw!" she said firing off the shoot high above!

Uryu meanwhile was jumping and firing off a one handed massive warm of Arrows upon Creeps, "I am getting uncanny Valley feels form this things and hollows!"

Chad was using his shield to block a death stalkers stinger before crushing it's skull with his other arms hook. He nodded agreeing with the statement!

Malcom was using bringer light to warp to a woman dressed in primitive cloth's side and in a moment he cut the charging lancer in half saving her making her eyes go heart as he held his weapon and fired off a Bala at one coming form the left.

Ruby smiled as she fired off Two Bala shots forwars form her scythe at Grimm as she said," so nice to be home again! It's like the old days but way easier!"

uryu was standing on a platform as he fired one massive shot killing the sea dragon that tried to run, "no you chose this deal with the fall out of your choices like an adult Sir monster! Yeah now to explain to this people they were mistakes as with there world!"

Weiss held her out her sword firing off a beam form it that killed a grimm as she said," yeah that's going to suck! I wonder how they will take it!"

Blake pulled out her pipe and used it's energy blade to slash a grimm's head off as she ran, "I don't know how long till Ghira throws a fit when he realizes we are gone?"

it felt like this was all leading here for them and they where ready

to be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

In soul society

Kon Karin, Yuzu Roka and Don Keigo where gathered in Mayuri's Lab

the young Namu was typing to open the gate to Remnant , "Dad wants a team to go to this atlas place and bring some tech back! For study!" she said opening it.

Kon did a head count, "ok we got this! I think!" he said as he pulled out Ichigo's old badge to take on his fullbring and when the door opened they all head out.

into mantle the crashed Atlas far away but right now there was grimm.

Kon easly slashed through one of the chimeras as he said," What did the god of darkness look at our world and go I like hollows I'll make bootleg ones!?" he said commenting on them!"

Karin used her tinny Devil claws to slash one that was a bug, "yeah I know right!?

Yuzu was firing arrows in to them and jumping to avoid claws, "So creepy!" but in a moment her bow became a one handed pistol and she smiled shooting it, "yeah this works better here!"

Roka was using her webs as razor wire to slash apart something, "you know I like the looks sense people are going to want to move to the literal new world Don honey we should lead them!" she said happily, "you know be the resettles of Atlas!"

Don fired his energy blast point blank on a grimm, "yeah once we handle up this Grimm and get a good kido based Dome on it can be real nice! We'll need to get that big ass heater working again though!"

Keigo was running his speed making the Grimm crash into one another, "yeah why are we talking about this and guys I don't think we are alone!" he said pointing to a pair of eyes!

Kon then called out, "FOLLOW THEM!"

Meanwhile on the island.

Team Rwby were happily shocking the Faunus how to use the island and set up a government. They explained and the Faunus said," so Orihime is our maker and you are her messengers form the after life Ok your angels we'll listen!"

Yang had her hands on her hips and blinked," you know they are making a point here about that!"

Chad nodded as he was carrying large amounts of wood around getting many of the ladies to look at him and Yang banged her fist together, "you can have him over my Shunko powered ass!" she said as her Aura exploded into white combining it with her semblance as a show of power.

While they were trying to get a government going on Elsewhere on the planet.

In the under ground of the Frozen city of Mantle.

Keigo was running he wished he didn't follow! It was a large number of bringer beast with normal Bakkoto fused up to there arms slashing off energy waves at him.

he jumped and yelled, "JUST AVOID THEM JUST AVOID THEM!"

In a moment a Getsuga Tenshou hit the area killing them as Kon said," yeah we found one of the pirate crews generals above!"

Above Karin Yuzu, roka now in resurrection and Don were fighting lioness!

As she used her full bringer fail to swing at them!

Roka held it back with her spider legs forming an orange shield copied form Orihime as she smirked," NOW!"

Yuzu fired her new bow at the thing with a smirk, "TAKE THIS!" she knocked the energy bow away, Only for don to pop up and fire his energy blast!

Don smirked as he though he did it but when the flash died down the bringer beast was covered in a cocoon of chains! " that is pretty smart you figured out a defense!"

he then jumped away as the chains unwrapped to slash at him!

Roka brought her front spider legs together as she charged energy, "Hold her back!"

Karin was flying to avoid the fial as she said," OVER HERE LADY!" before long Roka had enough and throw it as she said " Rugir del dragon!" the dragon mouth shaped blast then fired hitting the bringer beast!

Lioness quickly tried to make a chain wall but she was still knocked back only for the Arracnar to make a gun out of webs and point it at her, "Cero Metralleta!" she then fired the scaled down attack at her!

the blast were to rapid the bringer beast had no time to react!

Meanwhile below!

Kon was smiling as he finished off the last bringer beast wit ha Bakkoto, "bringer beasts Togabito and sword beast that's the crew the Togabitos are probably going to merge with the bringer beast to get new faces and escape hell!" he said heading up with Keigo to come to Lioness blasted off head.

Kon kicked it away, "So that was a thing!"

Meanwhile elsewhere with the now out at see ship!

Quilge was standing mask off his face reerased and replaced with a big red solid eye and a wide skull like mask! In his hand was a a black double bladed Knife!

he gathered energy making two flame like energy blades appear over the metal ones! He held it out drawing back a string of energy and firing off a flaming arrow, "needing to use a zanpakuto as if My holly light wasn't dirty enough as it was!" he declared not liking it!

around him lots of other dammed souls freed the same Way.

he walked turning off the flames," Matters not! hopefully lioness will gather up the tech so we can make this island our new home and start of the new holly land!" he declared.

miles ahead on Menagerie.

Ruby was on a soul badger calling Kon, " yeah we could use the help!"

Kon then replied,' We'll be there soon! Well not all of us! We need to do more pirate checking So me Don and Roka have to stay! But another Quincy tinny devil and a speed demon are pretty good! Just wait for the probe to arrive back! They are already back on earth just wait for it to get back to you guys and they'll step out hopefully with backup! This is bigger then you would think!"

She nodded, " yeah I know it's horrible how it's all happening so fast! But this pirates are the left overs of everything! They are the end at least for now! Just need to beat them and bam it's over!"

uryu walked in adjusting his glasses, "At least for now! And we won't need to bother my cousin Ichigo!"

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

When the pirate Crew arrived on Menagerie.

Soul reapers and Mass produced Arrancar troops were gathred to back them up.

Ruby smiled with her team mates at her side," Ok you guys handle everyone else! We'll take on Quilge!" She said as she zoomed through sonido and appeared at his left and right!

Only for the sinner to use his new weapon's fire blades to Block both Scythe strikes! Making Ruby jump away standing in the air.

Moments later blake was riding her dragon! As she fired off a blast form her witch kit rapidly.

the Quincy was blocking as he got ready to fire off a one handed shot as Blake fired again to counter as she said," hurry up Weiss!"

Weiss then held out her katan as she said, "Hado 91 Goryutenmetsu" In a moment a large energy dragon was fired!

it roared as it headed for the ship Making all the pirates still on it including the captain leave it!

Blake was on her dragon as it took off like a rocket away and she pulled out some Spray paint and point out a symbol, "HUNGRY DEMON!" In a moment the entity arrived only to be slashed in half by the former pure blood Quincy!

the dragon turned to Hit the Sinner only for him to hold out his weapon absorbing it into the blades Only for Yang semblance and Shunko on to arrive and landed a sand bag beat strike.

the hits didn't seem to do much!

Back on the island uryu was jumping not fighting back taking hit after hit he was looking bad and he was smirking as he said," State change!" he was then healed as Quilge screamed the injuries going to him!

Uryu Smirked, "That that now girls! I let ten slashes hit me in the back! Aim there!"

Ruby then used her speed cloning to land two scythe slashes to the back as she happily said," you heard my man!"

the Quincy roared in pain stumbling he trued to block more strikes form Blake Leaving him open to Yang hitting him in the back with a Hakuda strike!

he screamed and in a moment Weiss on the island being protect as she casted, " Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant Vessel of lunacy! Boil Forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling Queen of iron! Eternally self destruction Doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own Prowerlessness! Hado nindy! Kuroshitsugi!"

In a moment the black coffin formed around the Quincy and speared him as the sky darkened! Weiss held her hands out panting as she used her Katana to block a pirate swinging at her, "that was the hardest Kido I well ever cast!"

when the attack desolved the Sword beast weapon was broken one blade remaining giving it a one blade fire sword! The Quincy only had the arm holding it! it's mutated face was cracking like it was shell!

he was standing in the air bloody and broken! His left leg was burned up to the point it was skeletal! His torso ripped of revealing burns and fused in chains that looked like ribs and a spine! Clearly the only thing holding him together!

the Quincy then pulled out something fomr his pocket a bakoto core and jammed it into his missing arm making a massive tendril tipped in a spear blade form as it wried it'self into him with organic roots to be a replacement, "the dark king has taught you all well!"

Ruby slashed at the air using her rift attack as she called out, "come on lady's he is almost done for!" she smiled as she did it! he used the remains of his blade to hold back the attack while the tentacle moved to try and strike ruby but she avoid with speed easily.

A second ruby appeared just in time to stab the core removing the arm the shock and pain allowed the rift attack to land!

he screamed as he was hit! He roared as it passed over him leaving him with just a skull for a head and his left eye! The skull's jaw appeared to be made of chains! He was roaring as he slashed with his flaming sword with rage!

Ruby was jumping, "yeah how come he isn't being drugged back to hell!" she said standing in air.

The sinner roared as he summoned his chains and span around rapidly becoming what looked like a massive spinning top flail!

Yang was punching the chains to block, "that works on face! He we blow his dam face off!"

Blake then flow off to the island and quickly grabbed Weiss bridal style and whiel riding the dragon, "Think you can give him his face back?"

Weiss nodded and turned red She held out her hand as Blake flow up above the chains then right down! Weiss then casted.

Moments later the Quincy had his face back the hell gate then opened making him roar as the large hand grabbed him and drug him back!

Weiss smiled, "perfect we'll finish off this army and head to hell to finish him off while he reformeds! "

the four ladies then went to rejoin the battle! Right were Kon and the rest of his team showed up to back them up.

the battle would be over in an hour!

remnant would remain were it was as a second planet as the world changed.

there could be more but As no one seems to care this is where it ends hope you enjoyed the ride bye.

th end.


End file.
